Whoever Said I Still Love You
by belwight
Summary: Edward left Bella devastated. Bella eventually moves on and falls in love again. What happens when the Cullens suddenly waltz back into her life? ExBxOC Not good at summaries. Please READ. This is my first fanfict.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I make up.

"Bella, we're leaving." My angel told me firmly.

"Why so soon? " I asked.

I expected that we were leaving at some point. But, I never thought now, it's just so sudden.

"Yes, we can't stay here any longer. Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming thirty three now. We have to move on."

Wait. I thought the whole point of leaving was to stay away from his family and make sure everyone is safe. Why will we bring his family with us except........

"When you said 'we', that was who?" I asked.

"We, meaning my family and I." He replied.

What? He can't leave me. What will happen to me? Don't tell me he's blaming himself for what happened on my birthday? He can be stupid and over selfless at times.

"Then, I'm coming."

"NO, Bella. We- I've put you through enough danger. It's unhealthy for you to be with _us_. You can't come."

Why is the world unfair? You're happy one day then the next day everything crashes down on you. I can't live without Edward. What would I do? He's my life now.

"Edward, please don't leave." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He pulled away.

"Don't leave, please. Where are they?"

"They've gone ahead. I'm the only one left to tell you."

"Please take me with you."

"NO, I don't want to."

He doesn't want to? He does not love me. What am I? A toy they played with. How can they do this to me? I was their pet. A pet they kept to entertain themselves.

"You don't want me?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh."

"Just promise me, be safe. I don't want you to get hurt. And in return, I will promise that it would be as if I never existed."

"Edward, please don't say that."

"Hush."

He pulled me towards him and he gave me a goodbye kiss on the lips. I felt the electricity and I'm sure he felt it too. It was so good. I wished that this was just some nightmare that I'd snap out of. This must be a bad dream. _Wake up Bella, wake up_! He pulled away and he smiled my favourite crooked smile and he said the words that always made my heart accelerate just like now.

"I love you. Forever. It will be as if I never existed."

A strong gush off wind blew pass me and I heard the leaves rustle and then I saw that he was gone. My angel is gone forever. I will move on for him even though I know that he will always be my angel, my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It has been two years since he left me and now I am twenty years old. Yep! I have dated some guys and they got me through. I have forgotten all about Edward. Actually, the only thing I feel about him is pure hatred. I realized that I was their play thing. They never loved me. I was just pure entertainment. I just question why they didn't let James kill me? They can always find another toy. They didn't need to go through all the trouble. Maybe they did that so that I'd fall in love with tem so that I would be more torn when they just left. Screw Edward! Screw his perfection! Screw his family! Screw the very idea that I was a part of their life! I sighed heavily. It's winter now and the road is slippery. I'm on my way to school. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Bella?" a male voice said.

"Yes, this is Bella. May I know who's on the other line?" I said, cheerfully.

"It's Andrew. I can't come to our date tonight. Family dinner. Sorry." He said in a voice filled with grief.

"It's alright. Good luck with your dinner. Take care!" I replied.

"Thanks. I'm hoping we can go out next time."

I hung up and my phone fell on the floor. I tried to reach for it but I had to let go of the wheel. I attained it and when I looked up two huge lights were heading toward me. It was a bus, of that I'm sure. All of a sudden, I heard crashing glass then, everything turned black.

Why do I feel that everything is burning? It's so hot. It's not the pleasant warm I used to. This is a burning hot sensation. Everything is black. Suddenly, all my memories passed in front of me. I'm going to die, aren't I? I see this in movies. Before people die, the person's whole life flashes in front of the person. Why do I have to die alone? How will Charlie and Renee feel when their only child dies? They'd be devastated. And Jacob, he's my best friend, he loves me and I love him like a brother, he'd be broken. The burning is feeling less uncomfortable by the second. The burning in my lower extremities is gone. I feel a little bit better. I wish I could see Edward or any of his family just now, at least I'd see something beautiful or perfect before I die. I hate that I loved them but they will always be a part of my life. The burning is fading. Only my heart is burning and it is really uncomfortable. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I though dying was going to be easy? Why does it hurt too? The burning in my heart is finally stopping.

"It's almost over." I heard a voice say. It was of a guy. It was a deep tenor, very smooth and velvety. How can I hear well? I must be dreaming. My heart is stopping. I _am_ going to die. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Stop. I'm dead? "Open your eyes." The same voice said. He must be God. I have been a good person while I was alive, right? Am I in heaven? I opened my eyes.

"Hello, I am Calvin Johnson. I turned you." Turned me? Into what, a vampire? No way! I am a vampire. I never thought that I would be one. I looked around me and everything looked better. I looked at the man who introduced himself as Calvin. He looked great. He has layered blonde hair that was cut short. His face was perfect. He stood tall like a supermodel but something about him gave him a fatherly aura. Behind him was a brunette with a heart shaped face. She had a motherly aura and I believe that she is Calvin's mate. Behind her were three other people. One had pale blonde hair that was a bit long but not that long. He had his arms wrapped around a brunette with spiky hair. She reminded me off Alice but she seemed less irritating. The last one was the most gorgeous. He leaned his back on the door frame and smiled smugly. He had chocolate brown hair, the same colour of my eyes when I was human, which was styled in a way that looked that it would only look good on him. His face was perfect and his body looked toned. I sat up and checked the place. Where am I?

"Where am I?" I asked. I was shocked because my voice was different. It was a bell-like soprano.

"You are still in Forks. I saw you when you got in an accident. You looked helpless so I decided to 'save' you. You are?"

"Oh. I am Isabella Marie Swan but please be free to call me Bella." I looked at their eyes. They were gold, the same colour of their eyes. "You're vegetarians."

"How do you know?" Calvin asked, suspiciously.

"Your eyes are gold. I had vampire friends before." I shrugged.

"I see. I guess that you might want to know the rest of the family. As I said earlier, I am Calvin Johnson. This is my wife, Katrina" he pointed the brunette with a heart shaped face "He is Joseph" he pointed the other blonde and Joseph smiled "His wife Ashley" he pointed the pixie like girl.

"And I am Drake." The most gorgeous one said in a voice that made my dead heart beat again. He has a rebel aura that would tell anyone that he is danger yet he has this calm façade that would tell anyone to be his friend. "Isn't your throat burning?" he asked. Burning? I can't feel anything. Nothing. I shook my head.

"I can't read her mind." Ashley said, sadly. I winced.

"And I can't look into her past." Joseph added. All of them look gifted.

"This must be really confusing for you. Everyone in this coven has a special gift. I have the power to find any vampire that I've met wherever that vampire is. Katrina can use telekinesis. Ashley can read minds and Joseph can look into someone's past. Drake has the best power of us all, he's like Rogue. Once he touches a person, he can use the power of a person he touched but his main power is to create illusions and it seems that you are a shield." Calvin explained.

"I see. My friend, Edward" I winced "is a vampire and he can read all minds except mine."

"Have you ever resisted blows before?" Calvin asked and I shook my head. "Then, you are a mental shield." He smiled proudly and frowned. "Are you sure you aren't thirsty?"

"I am not thirsty. I _am_ hungry though. Do you have eggs?" I asked. They looked at me liked I made the biggest joke of my life. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. They gasped.

"She blushed." Katrina merely stated. "Impossible. She's not thirsty and she blushed. Look at her eyes as well, its chocolate brown."

"How did I keep my entire human…. Uh….. Properties?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know but you don't have a heartbeat. The only thing I can say is that you're gifted, Bella. Do you want to stay with us?" Calvin asked, shyly.

"Of course and thank you very much, Calvin."

They all smiled. Here is my new family. My old family may have been taken away when I was changed but luckily, a new family took their place and I wish that they would forever be my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been one hundred years since my transformation and I became even happier with my family. I discovered something new about my shield power; I can extend it to protect other people. It took a while to master that but I finally got the hang of it. A new guy entered our coven. His name is Ashton. He looks strikingly like Ashton Kutcher when he had short hair but he looks better than him. He has a power to make anyone say yes to him at any time that he wants. He was fourteen when he was changed and he is the baby of our coven. I became close to everyone except Drake. He never talked to me. He would just scoff or make fun of me. I know everyone's story like how Calvin is four hundred and fifty six years old and he was changed when he saved a girl, like when Katrina was abused and raped. Ashley was sick with diabetes and was about to die when Calvin saved her. Joseph got in a plane accident. I saved Ashton when he fell down a cliff because of a dare. I know everyone's story except freaking Drake.

"Bella, we're going out to hunt. Drake's staying home with you since he says he's not thirsty." Joseph said calmly. "Please don't get in another fight."

"It's not my fault." I said in my defence.

"I know." Joseph chuckled. "Just take care. You know how Drake can be."

With that, they left. Drake soon came down and chuckled. He sat next to me on the couch and I continued reading Wuthering Heights. Seriously, I still love this book. I could feel Drake's stare.

"What do you want Drake?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you get tired reading that? You can always ask Dad to buy you a new one. We aren't poor." He said coolly. That's correct. Our dad, Calvin is the best lawyer in the country as they say. He is usually the lawyer of top personalities and sometimes even the president. Our mom, Katrina on the other hand is a top businesswoman.

"I know, I just don't like things in excess. I'm happy with what I have and I spend a lot of money on clothes alone and I'm happy with that." I have become a fashionista now because of Ashley. She was more persuasive in a good way.

"I am aware of that but you can still spend on some other stuff like cars." He said.

"Why are you talking to me?"

He smirked and made a puppy dog pout and I had to laugh. "Can I not talk to you?"

"Well, when you do talk to me, you always annoy me. What do you want?"

"I love you." He said, sincerely.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"I already told you! _I am in love with you, Bella_."

"I do not like jokes."

"I know and I'm serious."

"I barely even know you."

"Then I'll let you know. I was also twenty when Calvin changed me. I was on my way to my girlfriend's house at that time. I believe that was in the year 1920. I was on my way when I saw a group of men sexually, verbally, emotionally, physically abusing a woman. I went near them and I tried fighting for the woman. She got away. Well, I thought she did. I then found out that it was a scam. The girl was a part of the group. They took all my money and belongings at that time. They took the ring I was about to give to my girlfriend, Kate. I was going to propose that night but they took everything. They shot me numerous times but none killed me. Luckily, Calvin was passing by so he saved me. And now, here I am."

"What happened to Kate?" I feel sorry for Drake. I never knew that his story was bad. He also lost the love of his life.

"You know how humans can be, she moved on." He shrugged.

"Did you ever get your ring back?" I asked, curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He chuckled. "How about you, what's your story?"

"You already know that. I got in a car accident."

He shook his head. "Of course I know that. I mean before that. What was your life then?"

I'm not exactly sure I could tell him everything. No one in this house knows about my past relationship with Edward. I couldn't tell anyone, not even when I was human. I have moved on. It's just a story that's so hard to tell without breaking down. They used me as a toy. I can never forgive them for that.

"You can trust me." He held my hand and I felt an electric current pass through my skin. He squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I sighed and he chuckled.

"Well, I was from Phoenix before but I moved to give my mom and her new husband some time alone. So, I went to Forks to live with my dad. On the first day of school, I saw _him_."

"Him? Who's him?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen. He was the most gorgeous person, or so I thought, I have ever seen. He was different from other people. He was fast and strong which I proved when he saved me from a van that was about to crush me. His skin was also cold. One day, I went to a campfire in La Push. I flirted with a guy to tell me scary stories and he did. He told me about the cold ones, the natural enemies of the werewolves, us, the vampires. Every description fit him so I believed that he was a vampire and when I confronted him he said if it mattered. I said it was too late because I already fell in love with him." By that time, I was crying. Yes, I can still cry. Drake pulled me into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I sighed. "On my eighteenth birthday, I had a paper cut and his brother Jasper, who wasn't accustomed to their life style, tried to bite me, this was the reason why they left. _He_ said that I was put into so much danger when I was with _him_. _He_ ruined me. I was broken for months but I recomposed myself and you could say I moved on but none of those relationships would ever compare to _him_." I ended. I broke down and wet Drake's shirt but he didn't mind.

"You still love him?" he asked when I was composed. I scowled and he gave me a questioning look. Why would he even question me? Didn't he understand what Edward and his family do to me?

"Love? You have got to be kidding me! I hate them, I despise them! I was their toy, Drake. A play thing that they used to entertain themselves." I replied angrier than what I hoped for.

"Easy, Bella, we don't want you to lose your temper. Anyway, enough of them, I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Drake."

He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I never felt more alive than when I was a human. His kiss brought life to my heart. I also have to say that he's a better kisser than Edward is. I want to clarify that I really do love Drake. I fell in love with him the moment I laid my eyes on him. He suddenly broke away and knelt down on one knee. I felt tears run down my eyes. This is just all too sudden but I feel that this is the best thing that could ever happen to me. To be one with Drake. He brought out a ring. It was beautiful. It was a beautiful blue diamond that was on a white gold ring, surrounding the diamond was little diamonds. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words 'I will always love you'.

"Is that the ring you were supposed to give to Kate?"

"Yes, I got it back."

"It's beautiful."

"Bella, I know that everything is sudden but why waste time if our feelings are mutual, right? I love you Isabella, it was love at first sight. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked and smiled. He looked so dazzling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, Drake. I will be your wife. I love you too."

He laughed and carried me bridal style to his bed room. He kissed me and it felt that for the first time in my dead life that I am actually happy. He brougth light to mt darkened world. I wish that we will be together forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fifty Years Later

Me and Drake have been married for fifty happy years. Joseph and Ashley are also happily together. Our parents are even more successful but now my dad is a doctor and my mom is an interior designer. Ashton found himself a mate named Katie. She is a physical shield. The Volturi came for us once but thanks to our powers they left without another word. We are all happy until I heard the news of us moving back to Forks. Let's just say I didn't take it well.

"No way! I do not want to move to Forks! I'd rather go to the Volturi! Please!" I pleaded.

"Come on, Bells! It would be fun." Ashley said. Ashley became my best friend. She's my shopping buddy. And she knew I couldn't resist her.

"I'm sorry, Ashley but this something I really don't want to do. It'll pain me!" I replied.

"Bella, it has been a hundred fifty years since you were last there. Be rational." Joseph exclaimed then chuckled and then, placed an arm around Ashley. We were in the living room. Calvin and Katrina were sitting on the sofa. Katie and Ashton were reading a book. Joseph and Ashley are still persuading me. Why? Of all the places, why Forks? All the memories that I've tried to escape would flood back. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I melted into Drake's embrace and sighed. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Please, Bella. This would mean a lot to me if I got to see your home town as you've seen ours. It would only be fair." He said in a sweet voice that I couldn't resist.

"Fine!!!" I pulled away and pointed an accusing finger to Drake."You are SO lucky that I love you and I can't freaking resist you!" I harrumphed and sat down on the couch and they all laughed. Ashton sat on my lap because he knew I treated him like a son. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. I knew that they all wanted to go there at some point. I know that they've been there but what they want is to really live there. I found out that when they were there when Calvin changed me, it was only for a business trip so they haven't really explored the place but what is there to explore about Forks? It's just a small town. Ashton stood up and resumed his place with Katie.

"When are we moving?" I asked. They all froze and didn't answer. "I am going to ask again, when are we moving?" I repeated.

"Tomorrow." Katie said grimly.

What the hell? They tell me just today only to find out that we move tomorrow. This isn't happening. It can't. I ran at vampire speed to the fridge to eat a bar of chocolate to compose myself. I sighed then, ran up to our room to pack my stuff. After that, I lay down on the bed to think. I am ready to go back to Forks? Of all the places in the world why Forks? I'd rather choose Volterra. I heard footsteps approach and I felt someone lie on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" a velvety voice said. It was a voice I will never forget even if I don't hear it for an entire life time, Drake. I love him so much because he's very caring and thoughtful. He's the perfect gentleman and he treats me like an equal.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked. Seriously, why _**would**_ I get mad at him? He's like the most perfect person I knew.

"Because I was absolutely aware that you can't resist me and I used it to get something that I was perfectly aware that you wouldn't like and I took advantage of you and I don't deserve a wife like you." He apologized. That's one thing I hate about him. He goes overboard when it comes to apologies. I remember one time when he accidentally broke my cell phone. He not only bought me a new phone but he bought me the most expensive phone in the world. I laughed at the last part of his apology. I turned around to face him and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Silly vampire, I'm not mad at you and once again you're apology was overboard." We chuckled.

"Do I dazzle you?" he teased. Why does that line seem so familiar as if I've heard it before?

"Quite often." I replied. He chuckled. I kissed him full on the lips and he moaned, I then broke away.

"Speaking of silly vampire, do you want to be _silly_?" he asked suggestively. I shook my head.

"Not now, please. We have to finish fixing our stuff so that it would be easier for me. I want to buy a new band set so that I have something to play with there."

"Anything for you, my great Greek Goddess."

"I'll miss Alaska." I said, sadly.

"I know but I promise you, we will be happy there and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks."

He pulled me into his embrace and all the fear and sadness I felt about moving back to Forks faded. Everything is better because of him but what happens if he's not with me? Can I even survive Forks? I'm pretty sure that no one I know is still alive. I just don't feel things would turn out right. Just please, watch over me God. And if ever _they_ are back, grant me the strength not to kill them. Killing is the last thing I want to do at the moment.

Alice's POV

It has been one hundred and fifty-two years since we left her. Our family is torn apart. Edward is depressed. We all know that he still loves her and he's an idiot for leaving her. Rosalie and Emmett didn't come because they wanted to have vacation and they couldn't stand seeing Edward like this. Carlisle was always at work and Esme was always decorating. Jasper is really having a hard time because of everyone's emotions and I lost my best friend. I still wonder what happened to her. Maybe her great grand children are alive? Edward forced me not to keep tabs on her. 'We have dealt enough damage as it is, Alice', that's what he said. I hate him for forcing us to leave. He became even more depressed when we moved back to Forks. I hate him for moping all the time Suddenly, I had a vision:

_A girl that looked strikingly like Bella and a man that seemed to be her mate were walking to the information area of Forks High School. Along with them were two other couples. They looked way too good for humans so I assume that they were vampires. The man with the girl that looked like Bella said the most shocking thing I have ever heard._

"_Bella, my love, it would be alright. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Drake. I was wondering, if you would like to get married again after high school?"_

_Instead of replying, Drake pulled her into a passionate kiss and then said, "Absolutely, Bella"_

-End of vision-

She's still alive. Bella is alive. I immediately blocked my thoughts so that Edward won't hear because if he did, he would snap at me. She looks more dazzling. I smiled my first real smile ever since we left. Jasper saw this and he hugged me tight.

"Ally, are you alright?" he whispered so that only I could hear.

"Bella is alive. Block your thoughts." I replied.

He smiled and then he nodded. Okay, the only problem is that she's with someone else and Edward would still be depressed. Can't he find someone new? She obviously did. In two days, I get to see her again. My sister is finally back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drake's POV

We are finally in Forks. The flight was boring and it seems that this place is gloomier. I understand why Bella doesn't want us to move here. The weather is perfect for vampires though. Bella immediately stiffened when we got there and I had to massage her back to compose her. We got in the rental car that my dad got for the day. It was a huge truck that managed to fit our entire luggage at the back and all of us in the car.

"We can get your cars later." Calvin explained. He must have seen Ashton's shocked look when he saw the car. Ashton immediately became composed and leaned his head on Katie's shoulder and held her hand. Katrina changed the mellow song that was playing on the radio to a rock song. As always, Joseph and Ashley went wild and we all laughed except Bella. She's just so quiet. I grabbed Ashley's hand for a while and then mimicked her power.

"Bella, can you let me in your mind?" I asked her and she nodded.

_What do you want, Drake?_ She asked

_Are you alright? You seem so quiet. _I replied

_It's just hard to see your past again. Look at that house._ She pointed.

I turned my head to see an old house that looked like no one has lived there for years.

_That used to be my house. All the memories just come back that it hurts._ She said, hurt evident.

_I'm sorry, love. This must be hard for you. We shouldn't have forced you on this. _I apologized

_It's alright. I have to go here eventually. Do you mind if I return my shield now? _She asked.

_Not at all, go on ahead. _I replied.

It was quiet again and Bella stared out the window again. Ashley looked at me and then to Bella. 'Is she alright' she mouthed. I merely nodded. Ashley and Bella are really close. She doesn't like seeing her hurt.

"We are here." Katrina said. We entered a gateway the led to a gigantic place. It had five separate houses a beautiful garden and a swimming pool with a grill. "Kids, there's a house for each couple. You know, for alone time. The main house is the largest one. It has a kitchen, dining room, game room and the likes. The additional four houses have no kitchens. It's like an apartment for two." She added. Calvin parked the car in the garage and we were shocked that there were 10 cars already and they were top of the line.

"I think I am going to have a heart attack." Ashton said.

"If your heart still beats. Wow. The garage is wonderful." Joseph replied.

"Okay, kids. Get your luggage and go to your house that has your names on it. See you later."

We all went down. I grabbed mine and Bella's stuff and we ran silently to our house. When we got there, she lay down on the bed and slept. Bella is lucky that she can sleep if she wants. I wonder how it would feel to sleep again. I unpacked our stuff and then, slid in beside her then, hugged her. She was having a dream I guess.

"Drake?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked then, found out that she was dreaming because her eyes were shut tight and she looked like she was in a distant land.

"I love you." She mumbled then hugged me. I love it when Bella hugs or kisses me. It brings life to me. I was always the rebel until she came along. She changed me. I knew that I loved her from the moment I first saw her and it made me get mad at myself which caused me to always tease her. I admit that I really love Kate but not like the love I feel for Bella. She is my life now and she is my soul and heart. I stared at her as she slept. It was truly a captivating sight. Hours later, she woke up. Calvin then entered the room.

"Dad?" I asked. He smiled.

"We're going out. I saw that there is another vampire coven here and the leader is an old friend of mine. Do you guys want to come?" he asked.

"Sure." Bella replied. I was shocked that she wanted to come. Maybe she got over it. I thought she was going to be quiet the whole day. He nodded then went out.

"Are you alright, my love?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just going to change my clothes. Turn around."

"Is that even necessary? We're married. If you want......." I trailed off.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Please don't distract me." She pleaded.

"Fine, fine." I replied.

I turned around and waited I heard her changing clothes then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Bella dressed in just jean shorts and a red tank top. She looks so HOT. She kissed me on the lips and I begged for entrance and she complied. It felt great. She's great. It was going to erupt into something more but there was a knock on the door. We broke away from each other and then, I went to the closet to change my shirt in vampire speed. I opened the door to see Joseph with a smug face and Ashley giggling.

"We just wanted to let you know that Calvin insisted that we bring only two cars. Katie and Ashton are riding with them in the rental truck. Us four are going to be in the red convertible. Let's go lovebirds." He said simply. We followed him outside and the car was already there. We all got in and drove away. I didn't mind the road, I only stared at Bella. Every second of the drive, she grew stiffer. I wonder why? We then reached a clearing in the forest area and Joseph went in there. We soon reached a big area and the rental car parked there. Joseph parked the car beside that car and we got out. Calvin, Katrina, Ashton and Katie greeted us.

"Be in your best behaviour." Calvin said in his most fatherly tone.

"Yes, dad." We all replied at the same time.

I held Bella's hand. I felt her shake. Why is she shaking? We got to the porch and Calvin knocked. The door opened and a blonde man appeared. He was good-looking and he had this daddy aura about him and he had a hand around the waist of a brunette with a heart shaped face and she had a mommy aura.

"Carlisle!" Calvin said and then gave a man hug to Carlisle and then, Calvin kissed the girl's hand.

"Calvin, it has been a long time, dear friend. I see that your coven has expanded. Come in, please."

Calvin nodded and we went in. We sat on the couch and I wrapped an arm around Bella. We sat by couple and then Calvin stood up to speak.

"Children, this is Carlisle Cullen." Calvin pointed to the blonde and I swear I saw Bella wince. Why does that name seem to bother her? I do remember her talking about some people that left her. "This is Esme." He pointed to the brunette and Bella winced again.

"My dears please introduce yourselves." Katrina said.

Ashton stood up and so did Katie. "Hello, I am Ashton and this is my wife, Katie" Then, they sat down. Joseph and Ashley followed. "Good day, I am Joseph and this is my lovely wife, Ashley." They sat down and I stood up but Bella didn't. She must not be feeling well.

"Hi, I am Drake and this is my wife Bella." I pointed Bella. Esme and Carlisle gasped and looked surprise. Bella stood up and gave them both hugs and they gladly returned it back. How do they know each other? Then, the pieces fit in.

"You were the ones who left her." I growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I have to say that it took a while for Drake to realize that. This is really difficult for me- to see them again. And, I can't seem to get mad at Carlisle and Esme. The only anger that I am sure of is the hatred I feel for Edward. I want to kill him. He is so stupid! I'm also pleased that Drake didn't pry when he saw me wince and stiffen. He respects all my decisions, unlike Edward. I saw Drake stand up and ball his fists. He was on his way to Carlisle and Esme when I blocked his way.

"Love, they weren't the ones who wanted to leave me. It was my ex boyfriend, Edward. Don't get mad at them." I reassured him. I looked at Joseph and Ashton who were surprised because of Drake's initial reaction. They _all_ knew that a vampire named Edward and his family left me. They also knew that Edward was my ex. They just didn't know that his last name was Cullen. I mouthed to Drake and Ashton, 'Get him to sit'. They nodded and held him back to sit.

"Will you mind if I talk to Bella privately?" Carlisle asked.

"I _do_ mind!" Drake growled.

"Take it easy, Drake. We know about them but we don't try to kill them." Ashley said and she smiled at me. "Go on ahead, Carlisle. Talk to her, I'll keep her husband calm." Ashley added. I and Carlisle nodded and we walked silently to his study and he made me sit. He sat across me.

"Bella, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied casually.

"Our family is torn apart. It's like a great depression hit us. Rosalie and Emmett are gone, only temporarily. They couldn't stand the atmosphere here. Alice lost the will to go shopping and Jasper was always frustrated because of everyone's emotions and Edward he always plays the piano and the songs he plays are all sad that it makes it even more depressing. He misses you Bella."

Misses me my ass! They left me and now he misses me. They couldn't find another toy. Was I _that_ pathetic that I was the only one they found that could be their toy? I recomposed myself because I do not want to snap at Carlisle.

"Where are Alice, Jasper and Edward?"

"They went hunting. School starts tomorrow and Edward hasn't hunted in weeks. They had to literally drag him off the piano to make him come. How?"

"How was I changed?"

"Yes......."

"I moved on, after you left. I dated again. My date for the evening called me while I was driving and I dropped my phone. I tried getting it so I let go of the steering wheel when I got it a bus or truck hit me. Calvin was there so he saved me from sudden death."

"I'm really sorry, Bella" He put his face in his hands "We shouldn't have listened to Edward. Everyone knew that something bad was bound to happen especially to the danger magnet you are" He chuckled.

"Yes but what's done is done. No one can change the past because it is fixed. Only the future can change. I am happy that I was changed. If I wasn't I wouldn't have met my wonderful family." I said.

Carlisle looked sad. "That's good for you. Do you _really_ love Drake?" he asked, sadly.

How can he ask me that? I'm not like all girls that use some other guys to cover holes. Why would I even agree to marry him when he didn't even court me or ask me out? Why do they think I still love Edward? He was an asshole who left me broken and shattered. How could I ever love him again?

"Of course, Carlisle, I love him more than life itself." I replied seriously.

"_He_ still loves you. He never stopped loving you even after a hundred and fifty two years."

"Well, I don't love him. I realized that when I got married to Drake. He treats me as an equal. He always asks for my opinion and he lets me take part in decision making. Sorry, Carlisle but I believe that Edward will never be half the vampire Drake is. Goodbye." I replied, firmly and Carlisle looked even sadder. I hurriedly went down and hugged Drake.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"I heard your whole talk. I and Ashley did even though the room was sound proof. We heard it through his brain. Thank you very much. I seriously thought that you'd go back to Edward. He is your first love."

"I love you Drake, never doubt, and never forget."

"I love you too, never doubt, and never forget."

Carlisle was already there. Katrina cleared her throat. We broke away and sat down on the couch again. The door suddenly swung open and Jasper arrived.

"Carlisle, I'm home. Alice decided to talk some sense to him......... Oh! There are visitors. I didn't see. I'm

sorry. That must be rude of me, I am Jasper Hale."

Calvin introduced us again and he was in total shock when he saw me. I saw Drake's nostrils flare. Oh shit! I forgot that I told him that Jasper was the one who tried to bite me. It was all too sudden. Drake punched Jasper and all of a sudden, Joseph and Ashton were holding back Drake and then, Calvin and Carlisle were holding down Jasper so that a fight would not occur.

"_You_! You were the one who tried to bite her! She was your brother's girlfriend at that time, how could you possibly loose self control?" Drake growled at Jasper.

"I didn't always have it the easy way! I was new to the diet!" Jasper growled back.

"Stop it you two!" I shouted. "Carlisle, I'm sorry for Drake's behaviour. It's hard for him to take this all in. We're leaving, right, dad?" I pleaded.

"Yes, we are truly sorry, Carlisle. Let's go, kids!" Calvin replied. Katie, Katrina, Ashley and I were first. Joseph and Ashton brought Drake outside and he still restrained him. I was shocked to hear Calvin say a sentence that I never thought he could say.

"_Please,_ keep Edward away from Bella and Drake." Then, he was outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The minute we arrived at home, Calvin instructed us to go to the main house for a chat. We got there first so I ate food. Joseph and Ashley were having their sweet moments. I smiled at them. I also saw Drake trying to compose himself. Knowing him, he must really be disappointed of himself. Minutes later, Calvin, Katrina, Ashton and Katie arrived. Ashton and Katie sat beside Joseph and Ashley. I brought the food I was eating then, sat down beside Drake. I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Okay. We all saw what happened a while ago. I hope that this does not happen again. Understood?" Katrina said in a motherly tone. We all nodded.

"Drake, you should have been more understanding. I trust you a lot but you should have not snapped like that. I know that you love Bella but the past can't be changed so you must learn to accept it. My punishment for your rude behavior, Drake, is that you can't use any game console for a week." Calvin said then smiled at him smugly.

"No way! I'd rather have no car. I'd rather have Bella drive me in a slow speed. Please!" Drake replied.

We all laughed at him. He faked a dry sob. "Oh guitar hero! Forgive me if I don't play for a week!" he cried out. We laughed at him even harder.

"School starts tomorrow. Bella, Ashley and Ashton would be my adoptive children; your last names would be Johnson while Drake, Joseph and Katie would be Katrina's adoptive niece and nephews. For your last name, let's go with Drake's last name, Higgins. " Calvin said.

"Yes, dad." We said in chorus.

"You can now go to your respective houses except for you Bella. I want to talk to you, privately. Drake, you haven't hunted in a while. Go hunt!" Calvin ordered.

"But dad?" Drake interjected.

"Love, I'll be alright. Hunt, _now_. We have school tomorrow. We don't want an accident, okay? Besides, I was planning to talk to Calvin sometime soon about this." I said. Drake looked hurt because I sided with Calvin. He nodded then, left. Everyone was now gone and me and Calvin were the only ones left.

"I think it would be better if we talk while playing. How about we play Juice 5?" he asked.

"Sure, dad."

He set up the controllers and the console itself. We had a complete set and you can say our games our ancient but they were still fun to us. We started playing and I awaited for my loss because Calvin is the best player of Juice.

"Bella, are you sure that you're okay with the Cullens being here? We can always leave again if you want." He said as the race started. I winced.

"Yeah, what can they do to us anyway? We're like one of the strongest covens in the world." I replied.

"We both know that they won't hurt us. Look, dear, the mere surname affects you, how much more if you see _him_?"

"I guess I have to try my best not to kill him. Will it go to my record if I kill a vampire?"

"Technically, no but since you belong to our family. Yes, it will go to your record." He chuckled. "Do you still love him?"

"No. I hate him and the idea of him."

"If you say so, I don't want to see you, Drake or you and Drake hurt? You are my children and I guess you consider Ashton and Katie your children. I love you, guys. A lot."

"Dad, you're being mushy but we love you too. You're the best dad we could ever have. By the way, do you mind if we buy a drum set, electric guitars, basses, a keyboard microphones and amplifiers? I want to have a band room." I asked.

"I don't mind. I'll ask Katrina to buy them while you're at school. There's still an extra room upstairs."

"Thanks, dad." I hugged him as he won the race. "You won again."

"I always do." He said smugly then, he chuckled.

"Take care, Bella and remember DO NOT KILL EDWARD." Calvin teased.

"I love you, dad. I just want to go to my old house, if you don't mind." I replied.

"Go on ahead. Since its 6 PM, be back by 8 PM, I guess."

"Thanks."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to the garage. The garage was huge! There were eleven cars now plus the rental truck. They had one delivered while we were gone? The first one was the BMW convertible we used a while ago. There was a red Ferrari. Then, there was a black one; it was a Ferrari that amounted to the price of two Lamborghinis. There were two Lamborghinis, one was yellow and the other was orange. There was a black Vanquish that looked very slick. There were two Porsches, one was black and the other one was red. There was a monster truck which I guess Calvin and Katrina bought for Ashton because he adored monster trucks. There was a top of the line Volvo. I winced because of that car. The last car caught my attention the most because it was a new red Chevy; it looked exactly like my car before besides the fact that it has a better paint job. I got in the Chevy and drove to Charlie's house.

Once I got there, I didn't know if I should take the door so I parked then, jumped up the window. Nothing changed, maybe no one lived there is a hundred and fifty two years. I went to my room and then, I heard something beneath the floor board. I lifted it and saw the pictures and the CD. I grabbed it and admired Edward and his perfection. Stupid Bella, that's how you became his toy in the first place. Why does Edward have to look so hot anyway? The CD, this contains his compositions and most especially my lullaby. I tore the pictures apart because I didn't want Drake to see those and took the CD with me. I went to Charlie's room and I broke down there. I'm so sorry Charlie because I wasn't there in your old age. You know that I will always be your daughter and you will always be my dad. I love you dad. When I was alright, I explored the house and tears just escaped my eyes. I am thankful that I kept some of my human properties like crying, sleeping and eating and drinking only what humans could drink and eat. When I got to the living room, I saw a picture of me, Charlie and Renee when I was a kid. I cried due to that. Then, I saw a letter with and opened it. It was a letter from Charlie to me but it was dated when I was 'dead'. I read it and couldn't help but break down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

This is what Charlie's letter contained:

Bella,

I know that by now, you're in a better place and you can't read this but I thought of burning this because who knows, it might reach you there but I didn't have the strength to do that. I know that you're in heaven because you're the best daughter a father could ask for. I know that when you were alive, we didn't openly discuss how we feel because that's what we naturally are. I miss you a lot. You're our only daughter that's why it was so hard to take you loss. I love you a lot and I believe that it really was not your time to die.

We were all shocked when I found out that you were dead and that your body couldn't be found. I demanded that they find it but it was gone just like a bubble. Your mom and I were devastated. Everyone was. You were going already in college and you were just going to die. I can't help but be sad that you died when you visited me during your break. I am sorry. I shouldn't have told you to visit me. Jacob was also saddened and do you know that he's a werewolf? He told me so. I wish you saw when he phased. I was truly taken aback.

Okay. I will go straight to the point. I am going to kill myself. It is very stupid and if you were alive, you would say 'dad, don't be stupid''. How could I even live in a life without my child, my baby? I think it would be for the best but I think if I kill myself I'd go to hell but sorry God, I just can't take it anymore. The house reminds me of you, the pure fact that I was me, reminded me of you because people say that we are so much alike and how can I ever live without your cooking? If I don't kill myself now, I'd eventually die due to hunger or I'd burn down the house. I absolutely believe that what I'm going to do is stupid but forgive me but I miss you way too much to care. I love you, Bella. You will always be my baby. I am proud of you. Wait for me when I reach the place where you are in. Can I fish there? That's something I'll never forget. Bella, I forgot to tell you that Jacob told me about vampires and that the Cullen family is a group of vampires. Is that true? If it is, you're in for a scolding when we see each other. How can you date a vampire?! And if you are one now, I hope you read this letter now and visit Jacob. He said that he'd said that he would still be alive. I love you Bella, never doubt that. See you when we see each other.

Your father,

Charlie

I sobbed and sobbed. Charlie, I've read your letter now. I'll go visit Jacob for you. And, I'm ready for that scolding. I'm married now, dad, to a wonderful vampire that is a million times better than Edward. It took me an hour to cry. I stood up and took the letter, the picture of me, Renee and Charlie and the letter with me and drove back to my home now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I got back, Drake wasn't there yet. So, I decided to turn on the stereo and I placed the CD inside. The first piece was my lullaby. It was so beautiful. Thanks to my new ears, I could hear it better. It's still mesmerizing. When it finished, I played it back and then the door swung open. Drake came in and sighed in admiration. He smiled.

"It's beautiful, amazing, actually. I've never heard this piece before. Where did you get it?" he asked, happily. I guess he calmed down now. I knew that all he needed was grizzly bear blood to calm him down. I smiled at him.

"He wrote it for me." I muttered. I still wasn't facing him so I doubt that he saw my eyes. He walked towards me and sat beside me on the bed. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"You loved him a lot, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, LOVED being the key word." I hugged Drake tightly and he frowned when he saw my eyes. He shook his head.

"You were crying again?" I nodded then handed him the picture of me, Charlie and Renee. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "You were beautiful even then. You looked so happy."

"I was. I loved my family dearly. Here, read this." I handed him the letter and he read it. After reading it, he placed it on the side table beside the bed.

"I'm sorry. This is hard for you."

"It is."

I cried again in his arms. Why do I feel that I'm not crying only because of Charlie? Why do I feel that I'm crying because of Edward? I hate him, right? I haven't thought of him for a century and a half. Why do I feel my anger fading? Why do I think that I still love him in a way?

"You still love him, don't you? All that hatred crap before was just a show." Drake said, quietly.

"I love you more." Lying was no use. The only thing I'm sure of now is that Drake is my life now, He's my everything. I can't lose him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I think ten PM." He replied.

"I want to sleep today. Hold me?"

"Of course"

I lay on the bed and he just held me. It was comforting. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

DPOV

I watched my beautiful Bella sleep. The course of today's events is very overwhelming and I feel ashamed because of my rash behavior. I need to apologize to them. That's why I went home late, I dropped by the Cullen's residence and said sorry to Carlisle, Esme and especially, Jasper. It was wrong to snap at him like that. I didn't even know him but he's really nice to forgive me. I also met Bella's best friend, Alice. _He_ wasn't there when I arrived. He was moping in his room I believe when I heard his thoughts. It's painful to see Bella cry. An angel like her shouldn't cry. She still loves him. I always knew that even when she told me that she hated them all. I saw it when she hugged Carlisle and Esme like she was their daughter. What more if she sees Edward? I know that their bond will be strong enough. She always looks tough but I now she's a softie deep down inside her heart. That's why I love her. I don't know what I would do if she was gone. I could die or go to the Volturi and join them. I honestly don't know but she told me that she loved me more, right? I know it's wrong and childish to be in doubt of her love for me even if we're married, Edward is still her first true love, not me. And if ever she decided to be with me, I would willingly give her back. Wait, give her back? She's not an object to just give back. Let's say I'll let them be but who said I had to like it? Maybe I should get Jasper's power so that she could feel my love for her even more. She's my everything. Bella started to mutter something in her sleep which somewhat broke my heart.

"Edward……. Don't go…… I love…… You."

I winced in pain. She said something again,

"Drake…. Don't worry….. I love you more."

Okay, who does she love more? I had to go through that the whole night and then, Bella woke up at about 5:30.

"You're early. School doesn't start in a few hours. Good morning, love." I said and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled at me.

"I love you." She said then, hugged me and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back as always and she started to make it something more. I looked at the time, it was already six and school starts in eight. I really wanted to talk to Bella some more about her loving Edward and her dream last night. It was a bit disturbing. Should I talk and bring pain to one of us or I could give in and bring in pleasure? She started to tug on my shirt. Okay, Drake. A talk would be better. It's more sensible and school's about to start in two hours, a voice said in my head. It was Ashley. I forgot that she could read minds. I broke away and sighed.

"Not today. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said with all the courage I could say. She looked hurt for a bit then decided I was right then smiled.

"I'll take a shower for a while, okay? It feels refreshing to take a shower." She said. "I'll be back." Then, she was gone. I seriously love her but her dream last night was utterly disturbing. After fifteen minutes, Bella was back. She wore a white shirt with a black vest on top, black skinny jeans and boots. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" she said with a smile.

"Uh… Yeah. You were dreaming last night." I said, flatly.

She blushed; I love it when she blushes. "Yes, I was. How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

"You were talking in your sleep. You do it often and when you do you say my name and that you love me." I smiled at her warmly and she smiled back. "But last night was different, you said that Edward shouldn't go and that you love him but you told me that you loved me more. I just wanted to let you know that I know your bond with Edward is very strong and who knows……… The unthinkable may happen. I want to let you know that whatever you do, I will respect your decision. And that I love you very much, Bells." I said sincerely. She looked sad. "Why so sad doll face?"

"I can't believe that I still love him in a way. I always forced myself that I hate him, his family, his perfection and the mere idea of him sucked! But, why do I still feel something for him?"

"He's your first love, Bella. Nothing will ever change that."

She smiled. She must have thought that my answer was a good one. I have to admit it does make sense.

"I love you. You always know how to cheer me up."

"As I love you. I'm going to take a shower. Go and eat breakfast."

"Yes, sir!" And with that I retreated to the peaceful haven of the bathroom.

A/N: I'm going to make the next chapter in the point of view of Edward. I guess a lot of people miss him.

Enjoy! And please do review. I'm going to post a new story soon. It's a crossover between Twilight and Gossip Girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward's Point of View

Today is the first today of school. Sigh Another boring day in my boring existence. Sigh Someone suddenly barged in my room. Sigh It was Alice. She frowned and her hands were on her waists. She shook her head and looked at her watch. It's already 7:30 AM.

"Edward, would you _please_ stop sighing. It's getting annoying already." She said, irritated. I sighed and she scowled due to irritation. "You're doing it again!" she screamed.

"What did I do, Alice?" I said in a monotone then, sighed.

"STOP SIGHING!! Don't you remember what I told you when we went hunting yesterday?"

Flashback:

We were finishing up our hunting trip; they forced me to hunt because we had school. Sigh What's the point anyway? Bella isn't there. Sigh Alice made Jasper go on ahead and she dragged me to a place I didn't recognize until I realized where she took me, _the _meadow. It was still the same, only prettier. All the memories flooded back and I growled at Alice.

"Well, that brought some life in you"

"Why are we here, Alice?" I snarled.

"We're going to talk."

"_And if I don't want to_?"

"It's important. _She's_ alive- well, technically she's dead in a way. She's a vampire now."

That struck a nerve. I growled and tried to pounce at her but I guess she already saw that and she easily dodged me and she smirked. I specifically told her not to keep intact of her future. Did she _not_ know what that means? I growled at her.

"I told you to never keep in mind her future! We've done enough." I snarled.

"The vision suddenly came when I was thinking of her. It wasn't my fault." She pleaded.

"Was it _not_ an unspoken rule that you do not think of her!"

"It was but-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Okay, Edward! You are a monster. I am so glad that she moved on. Now, if you don't mind me telling you, you have a class with her." She said, angrily then, left.

-End of Flashback-

"Yes, and I am sorry for that." I sighed again.

"Edward, get dressed. Let's leave early today, okay?"

I nodded then sighed and she growled in frustration then, left. I stood up and got dressed in whatever I could get. What's the point of getting dressed? I know that Alice just told me that to be a little happy. Those were all lies. Bella's probably in heaven by now. I went down and Alice frowned at what I was wearing. I looked at what I wore. I was wearing a loose brown jersey top and normal jean and my chucks. Alice left and came back with a black button down shirt. "Remove your shirt." She instructed and I complied. "Put this on." She handed me the shirt and I put it on. She did the buttons but she did not close that upper two buttons. She smiled weakly. As I heard, Alice, Jasper and I were enrolled as juniors. Alice and me are brothers while Jasper would be the adoptive nephew of Carlisle and he's be using the last name Hale. We went to the Volvo and I sat at the back while Jasper and Alice were at back. I didn't have the will to drive. We arrived there and sat by my tree. It was a tree that I sat by when I ditched classes before. I sighed as Jasper and Alice got our schedules. They soon went back and they handed me my schedule then they sat by a bench. I wasn't paying attention until I smelled a scent of different vampires and one of them had Bella's scent. Three cars arrived. One was a BMW convertible. Two people went down from there. They were obviously vampires. The second was a top of the line of Volvo and two people also came down from there and lastly was a red Chevy. I winced. Exactly like Bella's car. The people that came down there shocked me because the girl looked so much like Bella. Could it be her? _Idiot! She's dead. How __**can**__ it be her?_ I shook my head and I saw Alice excited. The girl that looked like Bella and her companion talked and I listened in. They were on their way to the information area.

"Bella, my love, it would be alright. I love you." The man said. _It is her_. Alice was right. She's like one of us and she moved on.

"I love you too, Drake. I was wondering, if you would like to get married again after high school?" Bella replied. Does she still love me? What am I thinking?! She's already married why would she still love me?

Instead of replying, Drake pulled her into a passionate kiss and then said, "Absolutely, Bella"

I growled and they stopped. I felt so jealous of Drake! The other two coupled went near her and a girl told Bella something and she frowned. She shook her head then went to the info area to get their scheds. I feel stupid. I could feel Jasper sending me calming waves and I gladly accepted it. She came and I have to say that she looks more beautiful than ever. I was about to go to her when Drake put an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. I stopped dead in my tracks and realized. She's no longer mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

He's here. Edward's here. I inhaled his familiar scent. After we got our schedule, we walked towards the bench. We're twenty minutes early. I was walking when someone pounced at me playfully. I looked at the person and I saw Alice.

"OH MY GOD! BELLS, it's you! I've missed you so much. I have my best friend back." She shouted at my ear and I saw Ashley and she became a little bit jealous. I laughed.

"Well, my little pixie, you're not my only best friend now. I have Ashley." We both looked at Ashley and she smiled. Alice turned to look at me and then she pouted. I laughed at her. We both stood up and she examined me.

"Bella, it seems that being like us improved your fashion sense in a way! Shopping!" she told me. I laughed and nodded. "You're agreeing to go shopping with _me_?" she asked in disbelief.

"It became a hobby. As long as I can take Ashley, Katie, Drake, Ashton and Joseph with me, then, why not?" I replied, coolly.

"I LOVE THE NEW BELLA!" she practically shouted and people were staring at us and we laughed.

"By the way, Alice, I would like you to meet my brother and sister, Joseph and Ashley." They greeted each other. "My son and daughter, Ashton and Katie but not biologically, just that I turned them." I said in a low voice and Alice smiled at them and they smiled back. "And the love of my existence, Drake."

Drake reached out to shake her hand and I knew that he got to mimic his power. They smiled at each other and I saw Jasper. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We all got along and we headed to class together. Where's Edward? I was expecting to see him. My first class is Geometry which I have with Drake. Me and Drake are enrolled as juniors, Joseph and Ashley as seniors while Ashton and Katie are sophomores. Drake and I sat at the seats at the back. The teacher arrived and we made him sign our slips and we introduce as ourselves. Drake and I stared at each other because we already knew what the teacher was talking about. Weird enough, I asked him to marry me again. Usually, the guy would ask that but if you love a person, tie yourself to that person in all ways possible. Time passed and my second subject was finished and it's finally lunch. I got my food and walked to our table. Alice and Jasper were sitting with us and they stared at me in disbelief when I ate the burger. Sometimes, it feels awkward when you're the only one who could eat real food. I shrugged at them.

"How does it taste like?" Alice asked in disgust.

"Weird enough, I got to keep some human properties. I can still sleep, cry, eat, and blush." I replied, indifferently. She looked at me again in shock and I shrugged again.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice in a low voice but I know they still heard me.

"Sitting by his tree again, seriously, you don't want to see him now. All he does is sigh and sigh. It gets annoying. By the way, is chemistry your next class?" she asked me then smiled. I thought that I was going to have that class with her. I looked at my companions and they all smiled at me even Drake. Is there a problem? I nodded.

"Then, good luck with the sighing." She said smugly. Edward is in my next class. Oh crap! Can I skip?

"Everyone knows this." I stated.

"I told them when you bought food." Alice shrugged and kissed Jasper on the cheek. Well, Alice will be Alice. I smiled at my friends.

"I know you can do it." Drake said in a very breathtaking voice and my breath hitched.

"You are irresistible as always." I replied. I leaned in to kiss him but Alice pulled our faces away. We both groaned then, pouted. Alice shrugged.

"If I let you do that, you might take it to the floor." She said and we all laughed.

"We should get going. Lunch ends.......... Now." Ashley said and we all left. Drake walked me to my next class, Chemistry. I sighed and gave Drake a kiss on the cheek.

"Be brave. I love you. Sit beside him." He told me.

"I love you too." Then, he left. I went inside and sat beside Edward who was reading his chemistry book. I stifled back a laugh because I know that he doesn't need to read that. I examined him. He still looked as perfect as ever and I felt my breath hitch. He just looks more wary and tired. I cleared my throat and looked up from his book and he was shocked to see me.

"Be—Be- Bella?" he muttered.

"Hi, Edward." I replied and he suddenly pulled me into a hug. It was wonderful and I really did realize that I do not hate him at all. I love him but not like the love I feel for Drake. He pulled away and looked at him with admiration and love and I smiled back.

"Bella, do you want to skip class to talk?" he said and his voice was so pleasant to the ear. But I can't skip class just for that. Some other time would be good, not now. It's the first day and I don't want to leave the impression that I often cut class. I shook my head and he nodded and went back to reading his book as the teacher came in. He introduced me and Edward to the class. I was distracted by Edward's breathing and his sighs. I have to admit. His sighs are so freaking annoying. I didn't pay attention to the class. I knew everything the teacher was talking about so why bother. Edward handed me a note and on it was his beautiful script.

Bella, I was wondering when you wanted to talk? –Edward

I replied:

I'm not sure, Edward. I'll contact you when I want to. :)

Of course.

When class finished, I hurriedly went out and Drake was by the door already. We walked to our next class, Art, which we had with Alice.

"He wants to talk." I muttered.

"Talking is good for closure." He replied.

"What is he doesn't want just closure?"

"I can't blame him on that. You are the most gorgeous and most amazing woman I've known through my life. I would be surprised if he doesn't want you back." He said in a sexy voice. "He hugged you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"His smell is on you."

He said and we were already in the art classroom and Alice greeted us with a smile.

"The art teacher is absent! On the first day!" she said exasperated. "It was last minute. I wanted to make sculptures of Jasper." She said happily. She really loves Jasper a lot. I'm so happy for that.

"Too bad, Alice but you can always do it some other time. Hey. Edward asked Bella if they could talk. Would it be safe it they talked in our place?" Drake asked. Alice went blank for a while then she smiled and nodded. "Me and Jasper are going too." Drake grinned then nodded.

"I want a puppy." I suddenly said. They looked at me in shock and laughed.

"I'll get you one while you talk with Edward. Ride with him and I'll take your truck." Drake said with a chuckle.

"Jacob is also visiting tomorrow. It's going to be sunny." Alice said with a grin. I nodded. I also get my werewolf of a best friend back. I believe that everything would actually turn out well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

BPOV

After all our classes were over, we agreed to meet in the parking lot. The first ones to arrive were me, Drake and Alice. Ashley and Joseph soon followed. I always envied those two in a way. They were so perfect for each other and they reminded me of Alice and Jasper. They smiled at us and leaned on the BMW convertible. I could see that they were making sure that their weight wouldn't break the pretty car. Soon followed my 'children', Ashton and Katie, they are so perfect for each other like a match made in heaven. One wouldn't exist with the other just like egg and bacon, spoon and fork, etc. Jasper soon came and Alice ran to him and threw herself against him and he caught her. We all laughed. Jasper gave Alice a very passionate kiss in the lips and leaned her down a bit then helped her stand up correctly then, he put a possessive arm around her waist. Last of all, Edward came quietly and he was as perfect as ever. He looked glorious. I saw that Drake and Ashley were glaring at him. I wonder why. When he arrived, he smiled my favorite smile and I blushed.

"Okay, Bella ride with Edward. I'll take your truck and I'll buy you what you wanted. Take care of her." Drake said. Edward and I nodded and he went in my Chevy and drove off. Alice and Jasper rode with Ashton and Kate on their Volvo. Ashley and Joseph rode on the convertible again and I and Edward were going to ride on his Volvo. I was surprised when he went in the passenger seat and he gave me the keys to his car and I went to the driver's side. When we got in, he stared blankly at the window and I shut the door.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?" I asked, incredulously.

"Of course, I haven't driven in years. I could get us into an accident and I don't have the will to drive." He said, indifferently. He got his iPod and put the earphones in his ears. Edward seems so dead like I'm not even here. I drove off and couldn't concentrate because he was so silent and he kept on sighing. Again. Alice is sooooooo right. I want to put something in his mouth to make him stop doing that. When I saw our house, I slowed down and then, parked it in the garage. They were all there and I got out and Edward was still there. I removed his earphones and placed my hands on my waist and he looked at me in shock.

"Do you want to talk or not?" I asked him, slightly irritated. He immediately stood up. Alice told me that we should be in mine and Drake's room and they would me in the main house. So, I escorted Edward to our place and he got in and he sat on the couch there and I shut the door and he sighed again.

"Would you please stop sighing?" I shouted and he looked at me in surprise and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just a force of habit. I will stop." He replied.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I am so sorry for leaving you." He said, sadly and sincerely.

"It's over, Edward. The past is past. You can do nothing to change it."

"I love you Bella." He said with sincerity that I'm sure he was serious but he did that before, right? He made me fall for him then he crushed my spirits but the problem is that I still feel something for him and it's definitely not anger which makes everything so frustrating that I am _not_ angry at him.

"I know you do but I love Drake." I said in the safest answer I could think of.

"I never really wanted to leave you, Bella. What happened on your birthday woke me up. It told me that you did not belong to _our_ world and in the end you still became one of us. I never wanted this to happen to you. How were you turned?"

I sighed and told him about the story of the crash and how Calvin saved me from sudden death and he placed his hands on his face and sighed. "If I never left, that wouldn't have happened. It's my fault! It's my entire fault!" he said, gravely. My anger was starting to turn up. Why does he blame it all on him? It's getting annoying!

"Edward Cullen! Stop blaming it on you and being a vampire is the best thing that ever happened to me and being one is not a fault." I practically screamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you." He said again and I sighed.

"I love you too."

He stood up approached me and I swear that I could almost feel my dead heart beating. He smiled at me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. He let all his love in that kiss and he kissed me savagely. He sure was holding back on me before. He removed my vest and tugged on my shirt when we heard a growl. I immediately broke free. What did I just do? I feel so bad. I am so sorry Drake! I saw a dog. It was a black mini pincher that had a bit of brown on it and it growled at Edward. Edward looked shock and I smiled at the dog.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted _something_." Drake said as he came in. "But I wanted to give you the dog already. Its name is Karrot Lots but call her Lots. I'm sorry she growled." I went to Drake and gave him a peck on the cheek and I then collected the dog in my arms. (A/N: Lots is the name of my mini pincher and my brother begged me to place it in my story. Lots is sick right now. :( Please pray the she would get better)

"It's so CUTE!!" I squealed in delight and they both laughed at me and Edward sighed.

"I must be going. Please tell Alice and Jasper that I'm going to hunt." Edward said then kissed me on the lips again and left. I saw Drake's fist clench and unclench. Why did Edward kiss me in front of Drake? Does he think that I love him more than Drake? No way, Edward would never think like that, _right_?

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I want to tell you that I'll be uploading every other day or every two days so that I could upload three-four chapters. Summer is really boring and summer lessons for guitar and badminton don't start until April. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all.:))


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

When Edward left, I let the dog go and it kept on barking at me. I felt tears run down my eyes. Drake reached out for me but I shook my head and ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then washed my face. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I felt so bad for kissing Edward and I felt sorry for Drake to have to see all of that and the dog must like him and the dog hates me. I am stupid. I'm married to Drake for heaven's sake. Why did I let Edward go so far? I broke down again and someone went in, probably Drake. He wrapped his arms around me and he was comforting me. Doesn't he hate me?

"Please don't cry, Bella. You know that I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel _weak_. I'm not mad. Well, not at you but at him." He whispered gently.

"I shouldn't have let him done that. And you saw it! I kissed him back. _Be mad at me_." I replied, helplessly. He carried me to the bed and he held me again.

"Why, Bella? Give me a good reason to be mad at you."

"I let him kiss me! I love him in a way! Hate me! _Please_!" I pleaded.

"I know you love him." He cupped my face and he made me face him and his eyes were mesmerizing as always. "Bella, I care about you. I don't have the will to get mad at you! I'm yours." He made me sit up and he knelt on one knee and he chuckled as he brought out a ring. "About what you told me this morning, that you wanted to marry me again. I thought that it would be more appropriate if I was the one to propose again. Will you marry me? Again?"

"Yes." I replied and he kissed me on the lips then, hugged me as we lay on the bed again.

"Please don't leave me." He pleaded in a sad voice. Why did he think I would leave him? I love him more than Edward. Why is he worrying?

"Why would I leave you?" My voice broke on the word 'leave. He smiled sadly.

"Because of Edward, we both know that you love him in a way and from the looks of what happened a while ago, I take that he loves you too."

"Drake, what happened to the 'never doubt, never forget'?"

"I'm not in doubt and I do not forget. I know you love me as you have said but Edward."

"I told you we shouldn't have moved back here." I slightly teased but I meant it in a way.

"Yes, I have to agree. Edward brought nothing but problems to us. I am happy though that he could make you happy but I hate him. How could he kiss you in front of _me_? Was he _that_ stupid? Does he think I was a rebound?! Am _I_ a rebound?" he said with anger in his voice. For once, Drake scared me a bit. His eyes were so dark and he was frowning. I wanted to smoothen out his forehead and make him smile. Why does he think that he is a rebound? I would not marry him if I did not love him. I was not like most girls that used other guys as a rebound.

"Why would you think that you were a rebound?" I said, surprised that there was a hint of anger in my voice.

"Do you know what Edward was _thinking_? I should have _never_ mimicked Ashley's power if I knew that his thoughts would be so _revolting_?"

"What _was_ he thinking?"

"If I may quote, 'I _know_ that Bella does not love Drake. She loves _**me**_. It was all in that kiss. Drake is merely Bella's _rebound_ and she _has_ to leave him for _me_'. Are his thoughts true, Bella?!" Drake shouted. His face was so hard and cold and his eyes were still pitch black and his jaw was clenched and his grip on me tightened. Why is he being so scary? He must have seen my reaction because his face softened up and his embrace softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you. You're scared of me. I'm such a monster just after proposing to you. I'm sorry."

"I know that you're sorry. And, Edward's thoughts aren't true. Why is he being so cocky now, anyway? I love you Drake. Always remember that no one will take me away from you. I'm yours."

"I love you too. Do you want to......" he trailed off and I knew perfectly what he wanted to do.

"Yes, please."

He smiled and kissed me and no more words were spoken that night except for us telling each other how much we love one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw Drake staring at me. I fell asleep last night during our dance. He smiled at me and he kissed me and I kissed him back. We were about to go at 'it' again when the door opened. Alice came in and when she saw us she turned paler if it were possible. She turned around and breathed heavily.

"I am soooooooo sorry! I didn't know that you weren't done." She shouted with embarrassment. Drake and I laughed and got dressed at vampire speed.

"You can turn around now." I told her and she did and she still looked embarrassed. "It's alright, Alice. What did you want to tell me?"

"He's going to be here any minute!" she shouted.

"Edward? So?" I replied and she shook her head.

"Jacob is! He called minutes ago. He wanted to see you because he heard the news that you were here." She said then beamed at me. I returned her smile and I went out with Alice and I dragged Drake to go outside and I saw Jake's old Rabbit and I saw him go down. He looked taller now but still his age when I 'died'. He must've kept his wolf form and his hair was until his shoulders and it was tied. I smelled him and he smelled like rotten eggs. He smells horrible but I still ran to him and jumped towards him and he caught me and I hugged him. He let go of me and he chuckled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he faked a gag.

"Bells! You smell horrible!" he teased.

"Like _you_ don't!" I teased back.

"You don't hate me?"I asked.

"Nah! You being a vampire sucks, but I can live it. You're still my motorcycle-riding, crazy ex-human of a best friend." He replied, coolly. I laughed and hugged him again. I heard footsteps and saw Alice and Ashley both glaring at me and Jake and their hands were on their waist and they looked like a mother who just caught her child doing something foolish. I laughed at their reaction and they glared even more.

"I thought I was your best friend!" They shouted at the same time and we all laughed except for the two. Drake was suddenly beside me and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Looks like you cheated on me, Bells. I believed that I was your best friend." Jake said and grinned.

"You _all_ are my best friend but I can't help being friendly!" I replied, goofily. I looked up at Drake and he smiled at me because he knew I was so happy with Jake here. "By the way, Jake, please meet my wonderful husband, Drake." I announced and Jake looked shock. Drake reached out his hand for a shake and Jake eyed it curiously and he took it and they shook their hands. We all decided to go inside the main house first then we chatted again.

"Wow! Bells, I never knew that you had it in you to get married." He teased.

"Well, yeah but he's my crazy overprotective vampire of a husband that I love. How about you? Are you married?" I asked him and he beamed up.

"Yeah! I imprinted on this werewolf. She's Emily and Sam's daughter, Sheena." He said with a blush. I laughed out loud because I never knew Jake blushed. "Does she know you're here?" I asked and he frowned.

"Yes but she wasn't happy about me being with _leeches_. And honestly, you all smell like fifty gallons of perfume was spilled on you, way too sweet." He replied. "What ever happened to......."

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who he was talking about.

"Edward."

"Him? He went hunting, I think. BTW, I wanted to invite you on my second wedding with Drake when we finish high school again." I said with a smile. He grimaced. He doesn't like Drake for me?

"I'm sorry, Bells. That won't be a good idea to be in a room full of vampires. The pack would get mad at me like that but I'll send you a present. How do you like a new motorcycle?" he asked and I beamed up automatically. I still want to ride a motorcycle. I haven't rid on one ever since I was transformed.

"You rode a motorcycle?!" Drake almost shouted with concern.

"When I was human with Jake and it was extremely fun except for the fact that I was such a klutz back then." I shrugged and Drake looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"But I have to admit that she got better than me in the end. She could be a stunt woman." Jake said, proudly like I was an apprentice to his expertise.

"Do you mind if I eat first, Bella? Could I get something in your fridge?" he asked.

"Sure and once you get to the fridge, toss me the ice cream and a spoon." I said.

"What?" he said like I was joking.

"I still have some human things in me. I only eat human food." I said with a shrug and he nodded. He got the food for me and tossed it to me and I started eating and he went back to get his own food. I looked at Ashley and Alice. They were glaring at each other. There glares were like 'she's my best friend' or like 'back off!' or 'this means war'. I shook my head. I finished what I ate then set it aside.

"How about the three of us shop together on Saturday? You can buy me anything you want." I simply said and they were still staring daggers at each other and I smiled at them.

"Who's your real best friend?" they both said at the same time.

"You both are! How about you can both be my maids of honour and you both have free reign over the wedding?" I replied and they beamed up at me. Ashley came up to me and hugged me tightly and she went up and Alice smiled at me so widely.

"I can't wait to go shopping! I'm gonna tell, Jasper!" she squealed then left the house and I shook my head then rested it on Drake's shoulder.

"Wow! Bells, you can sure make a bribe." Jake said as he entered the living room. "Anyway, I have to get going. Sheena must be looking for me already and Bells, I named one of my kids after you. She even looks a bit like you. I just wanted you to know." Jake said and smiled his smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek then coughed like was going to die and then, laughed and he left.

"Love, he's my favourite best friend of yours." Drake said and then chuckled.

"I could tell and he's one hell of a dog of a best friend that I love." I replied and Drake looked at me in the eyes and I already felt that I was in paradise as I got lost in his orbs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shopping day. I called Ashley and Alice and I had a blindfold in my hand. They smiled at me when they were in front of me.

"I'm going to blindfold you both. DO NOT CHEAT. Ashley, disable your mind reading thingy! Alice, do _not _look into the future." I said, sternly.

"Yes, commander Bella!" Alice said and Ashley laughed.

I placed a blindfold around their eye area and I made sure that they couldn't see at all. I also plugged earphones in their ears and placed it in max volume so that they would focus on the music instead. I escorted them to the high way and I hailed a cab. I wrote the location on a piece of paper. 'Airport'. He nodded and we drove in silence and when we got there, I paid the driver. I presented our passports and VISAs to the guys checking them. I made them sit first while I got tickets to Paris using sign language. When we boarded the plane, I removed their blindfolds and earphones and they beamed up.

"I hate _not_ seeing!" Ashley whined.

"We're going shopping during the night and on cloudy days. Let's ditch classes. Since it's a Saturday, we'll stay in mystery place X until Tuesday. Okay?" I explained and they both nodded.

"Where _are_ we going?" Alice asked.

I smiled at them and held their hands. "Paris." I replied and they squealed in delight. It's time for the plane to leave. The plane ride was spent in comfortable chatting. We arrived there at around 8 PM. (A/N: Sorry. I don't know how long the actual flight is from US to Paris. BTW, the flight was 9 AM) We got down then and when we were outside they suddenly frowned at me.

"We didn't bring extra clothes." Alice muttered.

"What are we going to wear?" Ashley asked.

"That's why we have to start shopping _now_!" I replied and we hurriedly got a cab. We went to the mall there and we still have an hour and a half to shop. Here goes nothing!

After we shopped, we went to a hotel. Luckily, there was still a suite available. I decided not to sleep tonight and just spend quality time with my BFFs. We put on silk nightgowns which we bought and I smiled at the both of them. They look like twins.

"Bella, we're going hunting." Alice said and I noticed that they seemed a bit thirsty.

"In a nightgown?" I asked.

"NO! Of course not, we're going to change our clothes. Does Drake know you're here?" Ashley asked.

"Crap! I haven't told him yet. He must be worried sick. Do your husbands know?" I asked.

"Yeah! We called them while you were fitting something. He was also there and he sounded pretty upset when you didn't tell him." Alice replied.

"Crap! Crap! Go hunt, guys. I'll call Drake. Please be fast. I don't like being alone."

"Of course." They said.

They went to the bedroom and in a few minutes, they went out. They were already dressed. Alice wore a black shirt from Custo Barcelona and it hugged her curves perfectly, she matched it with skinny jeans and boots. Ashley on the other hand wore a blue shirt from Gucci and jeans which she matched with blue stilettos. They looked adorable.

"Bye, guys." I told them and they hugged me then, left. I reached for my phone and called Drake. _Ring. Ring. Ring_. RING. He finally picked up on the fourth ring. Wow.... It took him a while.

"Hello?" he said.

"Love, this is Bella, your wife." I said, happily. I honestly thought he was going to say, 'Love, I miss you so much. Where are you, love? I love you' in his sexy voice but he said,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-HIGGINS! WHERE _ARE_ YOU? NO MESSAGES, NO CALLS! IT'S 10:30 PM! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM?!" he shouted. He sounded like my dad. I wanted to giggle but I suppressed it because he'd shout at me again if I do so. Woah! This is _so_ not like Drake.

"Drake? Is that you?" I asked in shock.

"No! It's the Easter Bunny! _Who else would it be_?" he said in fake humor.

"Why are you mad?"

"If I may repeat, 'NO CALLS AND TEXTS'! I had to hear it from Jasper and Joseph that you were shopping and they didn't tell me where you were shopping! They were blocking their minds from me!"

"Didn't you copy Alice's power?"

"NO! Where _are_ you?"

"Paris."

"Paris! Paris." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, daddy!"

He chuckled. "Better. Anyway, I'm going to hunt as a distraction. See you tomorrow?" he said.

"Uh...." I hesitated.

"What's the matter?" he said in a knowing voice.

"We'll be home, Tuesday." I muttered.

"Tuesday?! Tuesday....... Can I go there?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

He sighed. "Get me a new shirt from my favourite brand."

"Thanks for understanding. I love and miss you."

"I definitely miss you mire and I love you as well. Bye."

He then hung up. I smiled. I watched the TV for a while then, Alice and Ashley arrived with a covered cup from McDonalds. I tried smelling it and it smelt bad. I looked at it questioningly and they gave it to me. It had a bendy straw and I took a sip because I thought it was just coke that smelled bad but I gagged. I dropped it and they caught it in time. It was blood, animal blood. It tasted like rust which was mixed with water. It was horrible! Gross! They giggled and I scowled.

"We _dare_ you to finish it." Alice said, smugly.

"NO WAY! I eat human food not that pathetic excuse for a drink." I grimaced.

"Come on, Bells!" Ashley cheered.

"What do _I_ get?" I asked.

"IDK." Ashley said then smiled.

"I know! I'll tell you the vision I had that Edward forced me not to tell you. It concerns everyone of us, including you." Alice said, cheerfully.

I could feel my anger boil. What right did he have to tell Alice not to tell me? He has been getting cocky these days. He _always_ kisses me in front of Drake like I was _his_ wife and the problem is even though I'm younger, he's too strong for me to push off. I'm honestly starting to completely fall out of love with him.

"Give me the cup." I said, irritated and they cheered. Alice gave me the cup and I took a deep breath and drank all of it. I hurriedly threw it to them and I almost puked. I'd rather eat grass than drink blood. I ran to the kitchen and ate a chocolate bar then ran back to them and Alice's face turned serious.

"Victoria's coming back but still after _our_ graduation so that's in a few years. I still don't know with who." Alice said, sadly.

Victoria, James' mate. Please. No. She can't come to us. I don't want my family and the Cullens to get hurt. I'd rather be the one killed than _them_.

"Don't worry, Bells. It would be alright. According to my vision, they were only two and with a coven as large as ours or yours, we'll be perfectly safe." Alice reassured then, smiled.

"Okay." I breathed heavily.

"Bells, don't worry. Drake can kill those baboons in a second. Don't worry. " Ashley said.

I smiled at them. Now would be the best time for a subject change. I'm just not comfortable with the thought of Victoria back.

"Anyway, Drake wants _something_ from our little trip. Are you going to get the other something?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to get Jazz a new wardrobe, and Carlisle and Esme too but not Edward. He shops _every day_." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I thought he hated shopping with a passion?" I replied.

"That was before but _now_, he seems more addicted to it than _me_! It's like he has a constant need to impress." Alice said.

We laughed. I still can't get Victoria out of my head but what the heck, I'm in the same vicinity of my friends.

At the end of our shopping trip, we had 5 large suitcases _each_. We asked our 'counterparts' to come to the airport to pick us up so that we won't have a hard time with the luggage. When we arrived in the airport, they were there- Jasper, Joseph and _my_ Drake. Jasper and Alice looked at each other dreamily. Joseph winked at Ashley and she grinned while Drake smiled at me lovingly. They went us and helped us with our stuff and we proceeded to the parking lot. The three guys brought trucks, wise. We loaded the luggage in the back of each truck and headed to our home since the rest of the Cullens were also there.

"How have you been?" I asked Drake as we drove home and he smiled at me.

"_Lonely_, of course. I'm so happy that you're back. It was boring but at least now my 'grounded' stuff is officially over! Guitar Hero! And you missed a week load of homework but I finished it for you. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes! I bought a lot of stuff for everybody and they made me drink _blood_!" I said with a sour face.

We both laughed. When we finally arrived in our place, we went to the main house. We segregated the clothes according to ownership and we fixed our closets while the Cullens went home and finally, we got off to our own business.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

TWO YEARS LATER...................

Calvin's POV

Today is Bella, Drake, Jasper, Alice and Edward's graduation. They all graduated with honours and they got in top universities. Ashley and Joseph decided to stay at home after their graduation because we all knew that they could get a job _if_ they _wanted_ to. I'm pretty sure that this batch would do the same and also Ashton and Katie next year. I sighed. _My children_, I love them so much. I've treated Jasper and Alice as my nephew and niece but Edward, I don't have a good feeling about him. He's always hanging around Bella.

"Honey, are you alright?" Katrina asked me. I smiled at her. _My Katrina_, my love, she's the missing piece to my heart's puzzle. I love her with all my heart.

"Yes, I'm just proud of them. Who has the highest honours?" I asked.

"According to what I heard, Bella has the highest honours. They never told us."

"Wonderful, I am proud of her."

"As I am."

The ceremony soon started and then came Bella's speech. She's a wonderful speaker. People cried and applauded during her speech.

" ............................. Remember, my friends, life is not measured by the breaths we take but by the moments that take your breath away. Thank you very much. Congratulations to everybody here and have a nice day." Bella said then smiled as she left the podium. We all applauded her and Carlisle and Esme congratulated us. Soon came the acceptance of diplomas. They one by one got their diplomas with grace and I felt a sense of prise for having raised such wonderful children. After the ceremonies, they came to us and we congratulated them and they expressed their gratitude and we hugged them one by one. We decided to have fun in the Cullen's house. We enjoyed each other's company but I was bothered when Edward asked Bella to talk and they went out. _Please, be safe, Bella._

**A/N: This is a short chapter. It's already holy week here! I won't be updating until Monday, next week, I guess. I just got my report card and I'm so pleased. I'd like to inform you. 10 chapters to go. Who do you think Bella chooses? Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Edward led me into the part of the forest where in we were both sure that no one would hear us through any way. He wanted to talk. I don't want to talk because I am truly_ have_ fallen out of love with him. He changed. He wasn't the same Edward that I _loved_ before. He's still impossibly breathtaking, overly polite and a true gentleman but there was something in particular that I couldn't point out that changed. There was something different about his aura that I did not like. I'm still bothered by the worried faces they had when they left. Had Alice seen _something_? Something that she wasn't telling me, something that she told the others besides me and Edward? What did she see?

"Bella." Edward murmured as he sat down. I recognized the place. It was our meadow, still as beautiful as ever. I smiled at him and sat down beside him. We sat beside each other in comfortable silence and he broke it with a chuckle and I looked at him with an expression that must have said 'Is he crazy?' because he laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Nothing in particular, I just remembered when I first brought you here and your theory about our house being a castle with a moat." He chuckled and I blushed scarlet red. He smiled at me. He always loved it when I blushed. Everyone loves it that's why I'm thankful that I kept that trait even though they make fun of me sometimes.

"Oh." That was my lame response.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be back tomorrow. _They_ want to see you." He said casually.

"Really? I miss Em so much! I'll come by your house tomorrow then. The whole family would like to meet them as well." I replied.

"Bella......" Edward started.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Turn around and face me." I did what he said and I was absorbed in his eyes. His expression was so soft and loving that I believe that he still loves me but I don't love him anymore. I love him as a friend though. He cupped my face and kissed me but I didn't kiss him back which absolutely shocked me. Every time he would kiss me before I always ended up kissing him back but now I had no desire to do so. I love Drake and I am forever his. Why does Edward have to complicate things? He was starting to get frustrated because he kissed me with much more force and strength but I still didn't give in. I pulled away and his expression was a mix of hurt, frustration, confusion, love and sadness.

"Bella, I love you with all my dead heart and whatever is left all my soul." He said, sincerely.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just don't love you anymore in that way."

He looked at me with shock and he shook his head in disbelief. He seemed so confident that I like him back.

"Come away with me, Bella. Please? We love each other." Edward declared and I was angry that he dictated that I love him even though I had a gut feeling that I don't.

"Whoever said I still love you?" I asked him while raising a perfect eyebrow at him. He looked shocked and furious at the same time and he glared at me. Why is he mad now? I just told him the truth straightforward. Edward never really glared at me like that except when I was a human though.

"_You_ did! Even though you're not saying it now, I can feel it! Drake was your rebound. You like Drake and the idea of him! You love _me_!"

"What right do you have to dictate what _**I**_ feel for another person?! You've changed Edward. Learn to face facts. The Bella you knew a century and a half ago was different. Let me repeat what you told me. You like the idea of me. You were fascinated that you couldn't read my mind and that I was your singer but you _don't love_ me."

He growled at me. He was muttering some stuff to himself and he stood up. He glared at me, icily.

"This is _all_ Drake's fault! You should have never met him and his family! Why did they even prevent your death?! It would be natural to die by a car accident. I would accept that! Why did Calvin send you to eternal damnation?!" he screamed.

"This is _not_ Drake's fault. It's yours. You made the decision to leave me before. You perfectly knew that I was a klutz and even with those bloodthirsty vampires lurking around before, the most probable reason of my death was tripping in front of the speeding car! So, don't blame this on Calvin, Drake or _any_ member of my family. They helped me stand up on my two feet and it was like love at first sight for Drake." I glared at him and rolled my eyes. He sighed heavily.

"I'm going to hunt. I need time to think. Go back to your so-called-family." He snarled and he was gone. I was beyond infuriated. The last thing I wanted was him insulting my family. I growled at the very thought of it.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! THIS IS _ALL _YOUR FAULT! NEVER EVER INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. I NEVER SAID I STILL LOVE YOU! I DESPISE YOU! And I'm sorry." The last sentence came in a whisper. I truly felt sorry for all the pain and hurt I caused him. He didn't deserve that. He deserves better but I have to move on. I have a beautiful family, friends, dog and husband. What's there to worry about? Right?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

After the talk with Edward, I hurried to the Cullen residence. They all had shocked and confused faces when they saw that Edward wasn't with me. I sat down beside Drake and he wrapped an arm around my waist, possessively. I sighed.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"He… uh… had to sort some things out with himself." I partially lied. I couldn't muster up the strength to tell them that this was because of my rejection.

"What sort of things, mom?" Katie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. We just talked and then he said he has to calm down a bit." I replied, hesitantly.

"Bella, I know what happened. I saw it in my vision. Just tell everyone." Alice muttered.

I sighed and then told them what happened. They had a look of shock. I could feel that Jasper was doing everything on his power to keep everyone calm. Alice shook her head and Drake balled up his fist. He tensed. It was clear how angry he was.

"She's not leaving you for him." Alice whispered but we all heard it. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't see much. I just saw the wedding pull through but Edward wasn't there. He was somewhere else, I guess." She shrugged. She suddenly became happy. "Let's plan your wedding!" Alice squealed in delight and I groaned. My first wedding with Drake was very simple. We didn't invite anybody else. It was private and very solemn.

"I want to help!" Ashley shouted and I groaned even louder. Never _ever_ let Alice team up on something because it will result to the utmost torture.

"We have to plan the entourage first!" Alice shouted at me. "I _am_ going to be the maid of honor, right?"

"Not it if I call maid of honor first!" Ashley shouted at her. They were growling at each other and everybody was amused. Even our parents were. Joseph and Jasper were ready if ever things went out of hand while Ashton and Katie were cheering them on. Alice lunged to bite Ashley and Ashley quickly avoided it. It was interesting in a way since Alice could see the future and Ashley could easily read her mind. Things then started to go out of hand. They were aiming for each other's throats. I quickly did what I thought was best as Jasper restrained Alice and Joseph restrained Ashley.

"You _both_ are going to be my maid of honor. No more fights. This one got a bit out of hand. What happens if you hurt each other?!" I shook my head. "If you fight like _that_ again, neither of you two will even attend the wedding." I said, firmly. They hung their heads in shame. Their mates let go of them and they hugged each other and I smiled. I wrote the list of entourage on a piece of paper and I was bothered with the parents' part but Carlisle and Esme would be perfect as my parents for the wedding.

"Carlisle, Esme, can you two be my parents on the wedding day?" I asked and their facial expressions went soft with delight and hugged me.

"Of course, Bella." Carlisle immediately replied.

"You always have been a daughter to us even when we left you." Esme said and winced a bit and I smiled at them. They have always been great parents to me.

"Drake, who will be your best man?" I asked. I was about to put Felix's name since they became really close when the Volturi came but I decided to ask him first.

"Edward Cullen." He muttered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes and also Felix please."

I wrote it down and I handed the entourage to Alice and Ashley and they stared at it and smiled. I could sense that Alice was a bit shocked that some members of the Volturi were included. The entourage was:

Higgins- Swan Nuptial

BRIDAL ENTOURAGE

Parents

GROOM:BRIDE:

Dr. Calvin JohnsonDr. Carlisle Cullen

Mrs. Katrina JohnsonMrs. Esme Cullen

Principal Sponsors

Mr. Aro Volturi Mrs. Sulpicia Volturi

Mr. Caius Volturi Mrs. Athenodora Volturi

Mr. Marcus VolturiMs. Renata Volturi

Best Man Maids of Honor

Mr. Edward Anthony CullenMs. Mary Alice Cullen-Hale

Mr. Felix Volturi Ms. Ashley Christine Johnson-Smith

GroomsmenBridesmaids

Mr. Jasper Hale Ms. Katie Perry- Johnson

Mr. Joseph Isaac SmithMs. Rosalie Hale-Cullen

Mr. Emmet Cullen Ms. Heidi Volturi

Mr. Ashton JohnsonMs. Chelsea Volturi

Secondary Sponsors

Candles Veil Cord

Mr. Garrett DenaliMr. Peter NomadMr. Siobhan Gearailt

Ms. Kate DenaliMs. Charlotte Nomad Ms. Liam Gearailt

Ring BearerFlower Girl

Mr. Alec Volturi Ms. Jane Volturi

That was it. I smiled at Alice reassuringly. She just nodded.

"What color?" Alice asked.

"I want the mix of sage and lavender. I am giving you both free reign _but_ take it easy and get a wedding cake and food for show. I can't _not_ eat, remember?" I said seriously as my two best friends squealed happily. Drake smiled at me. I was bothered about Edward being the best man thing. I never expected that. Not in a million years or a whole life time. What is Drake planning?

**A/N: Okay…. I'm sorry for the disappointed Edward fans but I promise to make an alternative ending where Bella ends up with Edward and not Drake.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

SOME TIME LATER

The Wedding is in three days and the Volturi and some other friends will come tomorrow. The wedding was pretty grand for me but I like it. Ashley and Alice cooperated well for the second time(the first one was when we were shopping). I still can't get over the fact that Drake chose Edward as one of his best men. Ashley's theory was that Drake thought that I would absolutely love it because me and Edward were very close before. Alice's theory was a bit shocking and appalling. She believed that Drake did that to get back at Edward so that he could feel the pain more. I never believed that Drake would do that. Alice and Ashley planed something today. They wanted me to date Edward and Drake will date them. How could that be fair?! At least they will enjoy their company. The thought of me and Edward is just awkward. He's taking me out for dinner! This is one of the times I wished I _**couldn't**_ eat. They(Ashley, Alice and also Rose) were playing Bella Barbie today! I hate it! My fashion sense has improved ever since I was turned. I can dress myself properly now. They made me wear a blue Venus cut dress that left too little to imagine. They matched it with the diamond necklace Drake bought me before and also the diamond earrings. They made me were two inch stilettos and they gave me a red purse. They did my make-up and hair. When they brought me to the bathroom, I was shocked to see a beautiful girl in front of me. She looked so beautiful._ Who is she?_

"That's you Bella." Rose stated. I looked at her. Can she read my mind?

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked, incredulously.

"You had the look that you always had when Alice finished playing Dress up Bella. You've always doubted the beauty we've _all_ seen in you. I thought that if you ever were changed, your confidence would be boosted up but it seems it hasn't." Rose said, amused. We became closer when she came back. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Bella, you fail to see your beauty. You weren't just a plain Jane. You were unique in a good way. Why else would you think that a coven of vampires would protect you?" Alice stated.

"Yeah, Bells. This went on for the past century. You just don't see yourself clearly." Ashley stated, I smiled at them warmly and hugged the three of them. I heard the knock on the door. Ashley sighed.

"Come in, Drake." Ashley said. Drake went in and he looked wonderful. I've seen him in a tux before but he looked more handsome in a way. It was something with his aura. He wore a black tux and a gray polo underneath. He was also wearing a red and black tie and black slacks and black shoes from Aldo. I felt my breath hitch as he smiled and cradled me in his lap.

"You guys look so cute together!" Alice exclaimed. We laughed.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"The girls wanted to go dancing in this crazy ball at a hotel so I dressed up for them as they have for me. After the ball, we're going to watch a musical as they have requested." Drake answered formally.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, there is a saying that what's mine is yours. So, your friends are his as his are yours." Ashley exclaimed.

"We've known each other for years! We don't need that." I countered.

"If I knew better, you just don't want to have a date with Edward while the three are having fun!" Rose teased. Well, that was true but I really don't feel like going out today.

"That is half true! I just don't feel like going out today. I want to stay at home and sleep." I stated and they laughed due to by stubbornness. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Drake shouted. Edward came in, looking as gorgeous as ever. If I still loved him, my dead heart would be beating. He smiled my favourite smile. He was wearing a midnight blue polo and he had a jacket over it. He wore black slacks and black shoes. His hair slightly slicked back.

"You look beautiful." He commented. I felt a blush crept.

"Thank you." I said.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded and gave the girls a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the lips for Drake. I wrapped my arm around Edward's. We went in his Volvo as we drove in awkward silence. I still don't feel comfortable when I'm near him. He has calmed down since we last talked but something about him doesn't feel right. Something has changed. He took me to an Italian restaurant in Seattle.

"Reservations for 2 for Mr. Cullen?" the waiter asked as he winked at me and I scowled.

"Yes." Edward replied while glaring at the waiter.

"Right this way."

He took us to a table in a secluded area. The place seems so familiar. It feels like I've been here before. The waiter handed us the menu. I looked over it and the menu; it feels like I've seen this before. I read the selections carefully.

"What would you be having ma'am?" the waiter asked as he winked at me flirtatiously.

"Mushroom ravioli and a coke." I said while smiling and his heartbeat picked up. He wrote it down and turned to Edward while he had his eyes on me.

"I'm not really hungry." Edward said as the waiter nodded and he went away. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"So......" I trailed off.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked me curiously.

"We are in an Italian restaurant and it feels so familiar." I replied.

"This place before was where we had our first date. They changed the name but not the food and atmosphere." He explained.

Oh! This was where we- well, I ate when he rescued me from those hooligans. I smiled. This is where I also found out about his secret. This holds many memories.

"Yes. No wonder it seems familiar. Thank you for taking me here." I told him and he looked shocked.

"You're glad I took you here?" he asked in awe.

"Yes. This has many good memories. I like it here." I replied.

"Then, I'm glad." He said with a grin.

The waiter arrived with the food. I ate it and then, he paid for it and we decided to chat. The chat was pleasant until he said some words I do not like.

"Bella, _please_ come away with me." He begged. I stared at him in shock. He is Drake's best man. I already turned him down before. What brought this on?

"Edward, I'm getting married to Drake." I said, firmly.

"You're already married! Get a divorce." He tried to convince me.

"No, Edward. I love Drake. Please move on. It will be better for you and for everybody else." I replied.

His face fell and anger was there. He was shaking and he really looks like a vampire now. I sighed.

"I love you Bella. I always have." He stated.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He shook his head.

"Let's go."

We went to the Volvo and we drove in silence. He escorted me to my house and he gave me a small box and left. I went in me and Drake's house and they weren't there yet. I sighed and opened the small box. It had a ring. It was beautiful. There were words that were engraved. '_I'm yours.'_ I feel terrible for Edward. I saw a letter on the bed. I opened it and when I saw the penmanship, I knew it was Edward's.

Bella, my love,

That letter was given to me by my mother. She told me to give it to the one I love the most and that is you. I wish that you were mine but what can I do? You love _**him.**_ But I will always love you and one day I know we will be together. I give you this ring as a sign if my undying love and loyalty.

Forever yours,

Edward

Can he not understand that I love Drake and that me and him will never be together in the way he wants. Sometimes Edward is so stubborn. I got the ring and hid it in my closet where it will be forever locked away because I can't give my love to Edward. It belongs to Drake.

**A/N: Okay. The story is almost coming to an end. I'll post the alternative thing when I finish the whole thing. PLEASE REVIEW. I would be eternally grateful if you review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Drake's POV

Today is my second wedding day of me and my love, Bella. Weird enough, I was getting wedding jitters. Felix and Edward were with me to help me get ready. Well, Felix helped. Edward was in one corner just staring at me and he was blocking his thoughts from me. He was singing Hannah Montana which I am sure we both hate! I still can't believe that she became one of the best singers of all time! It's gross just thinking of her! Anyway, everyone is curious why I chose Edward. Well, the answer is that I really liked him to some extent. He took good care of _my_ Bella but I was truly angered when he asked Bella to come away with him. The nerve! Bella even told me that he gave her a ring on their 'date'. I knew that it was a bad idea but Alice and Ashley wanted to have fun.

"Dude, let's go out for your wedding! Why the Cullen mansion anyway? You could have chosen your place but I like it here. Where is Bella anyway?" Felix asked and I saw Edward wince.

"She's at our place. Carlisle and Esme are with her. So are Alice and Ashley so I have no worries." I told him and grinned confidently. There suddenly was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Calvin and Katrina went in. They smiled at me and they looked dazzling. I smiled back at my 'parents'. "Mom, dad." I greeted.

"Drake! You look like a fine young man." My mom said.

"I'm more than a century old, mom!" I replied and they laughed.

"True. Are you ready? You seem nervous." My dad said.

"I am. I feel something bad is going to happen. I don't know. What happens if I trip or something?" I shouted, nervously.

"Dude, stop worrying! Do you know what your problem is? You worry too much." Felix said as he laughed at me.

"Do you know your problem? You don't worry at all." I replied and we laughed at each other.

"Anyway, boys, let's go down. They'll be arriving any minute now." Calvin reminded as we went down. Edward followed behind us and he was still blocking his mind. At least it was something less irritating, Clair de Lune. I saw what Alice and Ashley did with the space. There was a pavilion thingy were the pastor would stand and in there was a pew and two chairs before it. One of the chairs had a sage coloured cloth that covered it while the other one was lavender. There was a red carpet that led to the 'altar' . There were red and white rose petals that covered it. All the chairs were covered by a white cloth that had a lavender cloth tie it at around the middle portion that was accented by sage or a sage cloth accented by lavender. The scent of sage and lavender were present and were mixed and it was very calming. Well, I have to tell them, job well done. The entourage assembled and the music played. We chose Canon in D for the entrance of the entourage. Katrina was on my right side while Calvin was on my left. The pastor was already there and he must have been flabbergasterred because of the so many vampires that were there. We knew that it was dangerous to bring a human there but we went through that plan because Bella wanted to. The musicians were humans as well. That's why we had to have a caterer because Bella also had to eat. Me and my parents entered first and when we arrived at the altar, Calvin man hugged me and Katrina gave me a kiss on the cheeks. Edward and Felix soon followed and then the rest of the entourage soon followed. I caught glimpse of Alice and Ashley. Alice was wearing a sage coloured Venus styled dress while Ashley was wearing a lavender version of it. After they took their places, the song changed to Bella's lullaby because she wanted it so much. Edward was now smiling full force because of the choice of song. I scowled. Unfortunately, he was still blocking his thoughts from me. Bella walked at human pace with Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't see anyone else; all I could see was my Bella. She looked so beautiful. She was more beautiful than the day that I laid eyes on her. I love her so much. She is my life. They stopped in front of me and Carlisle shook my hand while Esme hugged me. I then took Bella as she slid her arm around mine and we stood in front of the pastor.

"Good day, my friends." The pastor started and everyone smiled. "Today we shall witness the bonding eternally of Ms. Isabella Marie Swan and Mr. Drake Higgins. Before we start, who here is against the marriage? Speak now or keep silent forever." The pastor asked. I suddenly saw Edward smirk. In an instance, he was carrying Bella in a way that restrained her from moving. He was moving way too quickly for us to follow so we didn't catch him. We stopped. I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! He has Bella! He was too fast. I fell to my knees. I didn't realize that I was dry sobbing until _**all**_ the guests were around me, telling how sorry they were. Ashley and Alice locked me up in a hug and Felix was by my side. Calvin, Carlisle, Esme and Katrina were talking to the guest, maybe devising a plan to catch Edward. How could they do it? He's too fast to catch. Even if someone can track them, it's almost impossible.

"You saw each other the night before the wedding." Alice said and I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice. "I am so ashamed! I should have seen it but I was too distracted with all the planning! This is all my fault!"

"Alice..... it's..... not....... your..... fault...... he........ was..... to.... fast." I said in between sobs.

"We will find a way to catch up to him. The biggest problem is that he knows all our powers. He knows how to confuse everyone!" Ashley shouted and I nodded.

"We have a plan, dad!" Ashton shouted.

"What is it, Ash?" I asked.

"Since we are so many, we could form separate search parties and catch him. We'll find him." Ashton explained.

"Not today. We should start the search tomorrow. I'd go insane if we start it today. He won't hurt her. He loves her too much. She'll be alright but when the clock starts twelve AM. We hunt. Felix, please tell the guests that I am grateful for their help." I said, firmly.

"Yes, bro!" Felix said and I heard him tell the guests my utmost thanks. Only one person refused to join the search parties. It was none other but Tanya Denali. She left. Even the Volturi wanted to help. I know you can't hear me here Edward Cullen but we will find you and once we find you, I will personally wipe you off the face of the earth.

**A/N: So whatcha think? I'm sorry if Edward looks like an ass for kidnapping Bella but I wanted to make a complication so that I could extend the story some more. And as we know, Edward won't just give up because he loves Bella so much. Anyway, please review. Sorry if it was poorly written or something like that. And please read my other story; Are You Up For A Game of Truth or Dare? The Cullen coven and Jacob play a 'harmless' game of truth or dare. Thanks. **

**xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BPOV

Everything was going so well but Edward had to kidnap me. Just great. I struggled to get free but he was too strong and the way held me ensured no escape. Drake must be really depressed by now. Edward took me to some ware house. I don't even know where I am. I don't even know if I'm still in America. He just ran so fast. He locked me up in a dark room with no lights at all. I tried everything I could to break the stupid wall but it was too strong. Damn it! I was going to try the door but I found out that there was a guy outside and from the looks of that person when I saw him, he was a new born. I sat in one corner. Drake and my family would come to rescue me. I know it. Suddenly, the door swung open and Edward came in. He closed the door and locked it. There was something wrong about him. His hair was dishevelled and so were his clothes. He looked so much paler than before and his eyes were a deadly red. He fed from a human? Why did Edward become like this? He was the one who really didn't want to be a monster the most.

"_Edward, why_? Why did you kill a human?" I asked and my voice was hoarse.

"Why did you choose Drake over me? Why didn't you come away with me?" he spat back at me.

"Edward, I believe that what I did was the right thing! You did something you resented. You never wanted to be a monster!" I shouted.

"I'm a monster now?! If I'm a monster, what does that make you?" he said bitterly. I glared at him. This is not the Edward I know. The Edward I know was compassionate and gentle. He took things as they came and went. What happened to _my_ Edward? He went closer to me and in an instant; he was in front of me. He smirked and knelt down beside me. He suddenly kissed me on the lips and I pushed him back as hard as I could. He was sent to the other side of the room but that didn't seem to stop me. He was already in front of me and he pinned me to the wall and started kissing and touching me all over. I tried to break free but he was just stronger than me. I started crying.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" he shouted and I just cried louder. "Isn't this the very thing you wanted when you were human?! SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP CRYING! You're going to get what you want!"

"Go away!" I shouted angrily as he removed my clothes and he pinned me to the floor. I was trying to break free but he wouldn't bulge. I just cried and cried as he started to do things I would never want him to do now. Maybe when I was human I would have wanted him to do that but now all I feel s hatred and disgust. I just hope that Drake comes in time before I even die.

A/N: I'll skip the rape scene because as we all know this is a T rated fanfict and I'm not exactly sure how to write an M fict. So please bear with me.:)

After he was done with his business, he dressed up and spat at me and laughed like a madman. My clothes were torn apart. I felt so violated. I never knew that a gentleman like he was could do that. It felt so wrong. I went to the corner and wrapped my arms around my body.

"You liked that. I know you did." He said as he laughed. I hated it, dimwit. There was a knock on the door. Edward went to the door and unlocked it. Two people went in, one was a boy that I have never met and the other person was all too familiar. The striking red hair, the crimson red eyes and the beautiful face. Victoria. No.

"Edward, it seems you had your fun. Now, let me kill her." Victoria said.

"No!" Edward growled. "A group of vampires would be looking for her. I'm sure. _Kill them_. I am sure that the vampire army that you have made and trained would be able to kill them." Edward replied. No! They can't kill them. I'd rather die.

"No! Kill me and leave them be." I said. Victoria and the other guy smiled at me. Edward glared and growled at me.

"Nothing and no one can save your Drake now. I will personally kill him." He told me and I growled at him. He turned to his companions. "Riley, Victoria, there is a guy among them that I want you to bring to me. He has chocolate brown hair, angelic face as people would describe him, topaz eyes and good physique. His name is Drake Higgins. Don't kill him. I would do that." Edward said, angrily.

"Okay then. I will make sure that the army is good to go." Victoria replied.

"Riley, have you blocked us so that Alice won't see this coming?" Edward asked the boy named Riley.

"Yes, I have. I made sure that she won't find out but Edward, don't you think that they would have left the house by now?" Riley asked.

"You have a point there. Allow Calvin and Demetri to find us but make sure you still block Alice's visions." Edward said. Is he serious? Riley nodded as he and Victoria went out. Edward locked the door again and he went to me and he cupped my chin and made me face him. I spat at him and he growled.

"I will kill all of them, every single one of them. The new bourns can do this. They are much stronger. And when the all of them are dead except Drake, I will kill Drake in front of you." He said. I slapped him but he was still cupping my face.

"**HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT? TO YOUR BROTHERS, JASPER AND EMMETT? TO YOUR SISTERS, ROSALIE AND ALICE? AND MOST ESPECIALLY TO YOUR PARENTS, CARLISLE AND ESME? THEY TREATED YOU SO WELL. KILL ME NOW IF YOU MUST BUT LEAVE THEM ALONE!!**" I shouted at him and he let me go and growled at me.

"You are mine, Bella. I will do what I want to do. They have sided with Drake." He said his name with disgust. "I will kill _them_ in front of you and you will see how they suffer and die."

"I hate you!" I shouted and he suddenly grabbed me and threw me across the room. It hurt. He glared at me as he went outside and he locked the door. Drake, please come now. Wherever you are, please come now.

Drake's POV

We were already searching but Demetri and Calvin couldn't find her using their tracking skills. Carlisle theorized that there was someone with them that blocked us from finding them. Alice couldn't even get a vision of Edward or Bella. We were now searching Texas and a problem was we could only go out during the dark. We didn't split up yet because I thought that we shouldn't yet. We had to buy a big house where we could all fit. I was in my room as usual, thinking about Bella. The sun was high up in the sky, indicating that it was twelve noon. Why does Texas have to be sunny? If that fool does anything to _my_ Bella, I will kill him the moment I see him. Suddenly, Calvin pulled me up so I could stand up.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I found them! They're in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Felix has found them as well. He's telling the guys. I bought plane tickets to Puerto Rico for all of us. Get ready." He said. For the first time since Bella was kidnapped, I smiled genuinely and immediately packed. The flight would be at seven thirty in the evening. After a few hours, the sun finally went down and we all rushed to the airport. We all boarded the plane and I was fidgeting. Felix sat beside me. He was comforting me. He truly is a great friend.

"Hey, Felix." I said and he looked at me.

"Yes, dude?"He asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, dude." I told him.

"NO biggie. You're my pal and that's what pals do for each other. They stick up for each other." He told me and we high fived.

The plane ride was spent in silence and Carlisle had a bus that was tinted ready for us. We boarded the buses as Calvin drove one of the buses to the location and Demetri was driving the other one. I will see her. I know that I could kill any vampire using my powers and Benjamin was helping me. We could easily burn any vampire. We stopped at a local village. It was broad day light but Calvin insisted on us coming down. We observed our surroundings and we realized that there was no living creature because rotten bodies were all over the place. Who did this? We followed Calvin and Demetri with caution and they stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Son, look up ahead." Calvin said and I saw an army of bloodthirsty new bourns. They all seemed new except for the two that were leading them. They all eyed as intently and as if they wanted to kill us but one thing I'm sure of is that I _am_ going to kill them and rescue Bella.

**A/N: The fight scene is coming next. Just to clarify something, Riley can block all powers and make them stop working for as long as he wants to. So what do you think about this chapter? Please review. And thank you. I'll be uploading the next chapter after two days.**

**xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Drake's POV

The new bourns eyed us intently. They were _at least_ 75. How can there be so many? We were only 52. We're still outnumbered and new bourns are stronger than us. I saw the Cullen family, in particular, growl. They were glaring at one of the leaders. The woman with orange hair, she was smug. Have they met before? Carlisle stood forward. He was now in front of all of us.

"Victoria, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked. So Victoria was her name.

"Carlisle, pleasure seeing you again." Victoria said, sweetly.

"Stop with the sweet talk. Why are you here?" Carlisle snapped. He looked so angry. I have never seen him like this before. Who is this Victoria? I tried reading her mind but I couldn't. I looked at Ashley and she looked frustrated.

"Well, _your son_, Edward sought my help. He said that he will help me get my revenge for James.'' She replied and I growled at her. "I take it that you are Drake." She told me. How does she know my name?

"How do you know my name?!" I growled. She smirked.

"Edward mentioned you." Victoria said.

So he wants to capture me. That won't even happen. I'll kill every single one of them. These new bourns must go down. I looked at Benjamin. He nodded. We proceeded to the front of our group. I brought out a lighter and pressed the button thingy. I tried manipulating it and so did Benjamin. Why aren't our powers working? We both shot each other frantic glances.

"Aw… Your powers aren't working, Drake. _Do you like mine_?" the boy beside Victoria said. He seemed to be second in command. He's the one that blocked our powers. Everyone was just as frustrated as me. _None_ of our powers are working.

"Riley, don't taunt him. He seems to rely on his powers. He doesn't even want to do hand to hand combat." Victoria said. I focused my attention on Riley. Once he dies, this will be a piece of cake. "Attack!" Victoria said and the new bourns ran to attack us.

We all fought them. Two were fighting me at the moment. They were circling me and I kept my calm. At the same time, they crouched and lunged to attack me. I jumped and they hit each other. The new bourns being new bourns started attacking each other. I smiled and immediately snapped their head off. I then ripped their other parts. I was suddenly on the floor. A new born hit me and I fell. He was about to aim for my throat when I rolled out of his way and stood up. He snarled at me. We were circling each other like a dance. I growled at him and he was angered and as I expected, he lunged to bite me but I caught him instead and I kicked him like he was a soccer ball, I sent him flying in the sky then when he was about to land, I caught his head and snapped it off. I threw the head away. Everyone seemed preoccupied with their enemies. Just then, I saw a new born that was about to hurt Alice and I don't think she was aware. When the new born lunged, I immediately jumped in front of her and the new born bit my arm but wasn't able to remove it. I gripped it by the neck and crushed its neck and her head fell to the floor.

"Thanks, Drake." Alice said.

"No problem." I said. I was going to help her fight the three new bourns that teamed up against her when she shook her head.

"Kill Riley, Drake. Once he's dead, everything will be easier."

I nodded. I searched for Riley and found him with Victoria. They were watching the scenery. Victoria left him and he nodded. I focused on him alone and forgot the other new bourns. I walked slowly but surely to him at a cautious pace. When I was only three meters away from him, I crouched and lunged. He fell to the ground and I punched him on the face. He used his power to push me off him and he managed to land a punch on me. I immediately stood up and we were starting the dance of death. I was sure that only one of us would live to tell the tale and I would make sure that it would be me. We were snarling. He tried punching me but it didn't hit. He was more difficult to fight since he was more intelligent than the others and he still had his new born strength. I lunged to kick him but he caught my foot and he threw me away from him. He smirked. I stood up but he was able to punch me. Oh god….. I can't die here. I need to save Bella. I stood up as quickly as I can and kicked him on the face. It hit him! He growled at me and lunged to attack me which I quickly countered with a punch. I head locked him but he was flexible enough to kick me. I breathed heavily. When does this guy give up?

"Why are you fighting with her?" I asked him and he was shocked.

"I love her. Victoria is my mate." He replied.

"Why would he get revenge for James then? Don't you think that _he's_ the real mate of Victoria?" I told him but he growled in response.

"Victoria told me that she loved me. She told me that I was special! Stop trying to confuse me!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Riley, she's using you! You are special. You're gifted. Help us and you could have a better life." I shouted but he snarled.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Leave Victoria and live!" I shouted back.

"Shut the hell up!" he said and he lunged for me as I knew he would. New bourns could be easy to predict. I caught him and pinned him to the ground and he was trying to break free.

"I gave a chance." I told him before I snapped his head off. I grabbed the lighter and when I used it, I could now manipulate it so; I burned Riley and went to help the others. They seemed to have discovered that their powers worked already. I went to help Felix since he was outnumbered, four is to one. I made a fireball in my hand and threw it at one of the four. Felix smiled at me thankfully. We beat the four and I could see that the new bourns were getting less and less by the second. They were now only about thirty. But that's when it happened, a new born lunged and attacked Katie. It was all too fast. She died.

Ashton was suddenly very angry and he killed the new born that killed Katie. The others quickly dispatched the new bourns and all the new bourns were dead. Ashton was grieving now. He was dry sobbing over the loss of his wife. Everyone was gathered around him.

"Drake, it's your duty to kill them. Kill Victoria and Edward. Avenge Katie." Ashton said, coldly. His voice was filled with anger and grief. "No one follows him. This is Drake's mission. I _want_ him to personally kill Victoria and Edward." Ashton announced and I nodded. I went out to go to the ware house that I saw. This must be where he's keeping Bella but someone was blocking the door. Victoria.


	23. AUTHORS NOTE: Writer's Block

Author's Note:

Hey! I'm experiencing writer's block and I'm also partially busy. So, I won't be updating for a few days. Can you guys give me and idea for the epilogue… And I'm also struggling on how to do the fight. I'm not really great at making fight scenes so I'm still having a hard time but when I think of something decent I'll be uploading the next chapter. So. Please bear with me. Thanks.

xoxoxoxo


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Drake's POV

Victoria. She was blocking the door into the warehouse. I glared at her intently. I really wish that looks would actually kill. She was a barricade to get to Bella and all threats must be eliminated. I brought out my lighter and tried to manipulate the flame. It didn't work. What the hell is happening? She smirked.

"Ah…. Riley has given me a parting gift." She murmured.

"_Parting gift_?" I asked, incredulously. What parting gift can that man give?

"You see…. Riley is very talented. Although he is dead, he still protects me. He is very much in love me that he refuses to let me die. Interesting….." she replied.

"No matter… I can kill you fair and square." I said, confidently.

"I'd like to see you try." She said and with that I jumped at her which she instantly avoided. I growled and leapt at her again and I luckily landed on her and we fell to the floor. She threw me and I landed a few feet away from her. She smirked.

"Brute force alone is not enough to kill me, Drake. I'll make sure that you will be paralyzed enough so that Edward can finish you." She said. "Just to let you know, I'm sure that Edward's still defiling your _beautiful_ wife's body."

I growled angrily. The mere thought of Edward's hands on _my_ Bella angered me. How dare he touch my Bella like _that_? My vision was clouded by a crimson red fog. My ability to think properly was blocked by my desire for revenge. Losing is not an option right now. Once I kill Victoria, I will tear Edward Cullen apart. I jumped at Victoria and this time she was unable to move aside. Rage was on my side this time. Anger truly is a powerful emotion. Victoria was trashing under me but I punched her on the face several times. She pushed me off and I stumbled backwards and she got up. We were circling each other, waiting for the right time to pounce. If humans were here, they would think that we were two insanely hot people dancing since our movements were so graceful. I knew better, if this was a dance, I'd call it _danza macabra or_ the dance of death. The red fog was still there which made everything in my line of vision red. She snarled and I growled back at her. She was the first to make a move and she pounced at me and she did the same. Obviously, it was like two boulders hitting each other. When we hit, I grabbed her arms and we did a summersault in the air and I threw her and she hit the wall of the ware house. She immediately rallied herself and jumped at me and landed on top of me. She managed to punch me several times on the face. I tried pushing her off but I couldn't. Suddenly, she was gone. I saw a pale hand and I took it. The hand pulled me up and I saw Carlisle. He smiled at me, weakly.

"Drake, go and rescue Bella. We'll take care of Victoria." He said, firmly. I saw Victoria being held back by Jasper and Emmett. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were also there.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Calvin drove them to the airport. The rest of your family are comforting Ashton. Now, go Drake. You need to rescue Bella form Edward right now." He said and I nodded. I ran off to save my love, my wife, the core of my existence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

Why must Edward do this? He will always be a brother to me but the pain he has inflicted is too much. The emotional, physical, mental and spiritual pain was something that inflicted all of us. How can he do this to Bella, our sister? How could you even hurt someone you truly cared for? I always knew that he was obsessed with Bella but I never thought that he would take such extremes. I am so disappointed with myself. How did I _not_ see this coming? I, among all people, should have seen this. I noticed his distance towards us. He was always gone. He always 'hunted' as he said. I am so stupid! Damn it._ How can my own brother do this to us?_

Jasper's POV

All the emotions were around me that I was getting a 'headache'. The strongest were the feeling of betrayal, anger and grief. Esme was feeling disappointment. Who wouldn't? Edward is being such a jerk. Kidnapping? Only desperate people do that…. Anger was so strong within every member of Calvin's family and also from Rose and Emmett. I knew that everyone was truly angered. Why would Edward stoop down to such a level? Alice was disappointed, sad and angry. All I feel is hatred. Edward and I were never close to each other. He was not as welcoming as the others regarding me. He thought I was the weak link and when I accidentally snapped at Bella, he made me feel guilty. He was always playing sad songs that said 'this is your entire fault, Jasper'. There was a constant blame on me. He never comforted me like the others. I honestly believe that he hates me. _And now, I have a reason to hate him._

Rosalie's POV

As usual, Edward had to be an ass and do this to everyone. Bella was now happy! Can't he live with _that_? Isn't that what he wanted? He was the one who wanted to leave amidst our stable state in the place. Why does he have to ruin all our lives? I actually like Drake better than him. When Bella and Edward were together, Edward loathed me since I did not associate with Bella. He made me look like a bad guy. He made me look like a jealous, conceited bitch in front of Bella. I just didn't like that someone outside knew our secret but I didn't _hate_ Bella._ Now, we're good friends and friends stick up for each other even though you have to fight your very own brother yourself._

Emmett's POV

_**I can't believe he did this**_! Seriously, this is not an Eddie-fashioned move. Edward was always the most gentlemanly among us. I honestly cannot believe that the same Eddie that I play video games with did this. He was always kind and we got along well. I know that he loves Bella a lot but a part of love is letting go. You should let the person you love be happy even if it's not with you. If Rose would want to leave to pursue something or someone, who am I to deny her that happiness? I don't like this side of Eddie. It's so evil and sadistic._ Why would he do this to us?_

Esme's POV

How can a sweet little boy like Edward do this? He was always calm and sweet. He always took into consideration what others felt. He was a son any mother would want. No one thought that he had the capability to do this. He was always the most mature. How can Edward do this? I never thought that he would actually seek Victoria's help. He has caused us such pain and grief and worse of all, I know that he would never be the same Edward again since that side of him is clouded by the obsession he has formed towards Bella. He was the one who wanted to leave before and we agreed and that we would get through that as a family. Unfortunately, we didn't. Everyone was depressed until we came back and saw Bella again, now one of us. We were all happy but Edward became so selfish that she tried to take her away. Edward was never selfish although he claimed to be. He was always giving. He put the happiness of others first before his own personal happiness. _And this question still haunts me, how could he do this?_

Carlisle's POV

All of them were leaving since Calvin thought that they've helped enough. Everyone was loaded in the buses except my family and of course, Calvin's. Calvin approached me.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, you and your family have helped enough. You should leave with them." Calvin suggested and I shook my head.

"Edward is the cause of all our problems and he is my son and I am responsible for him. We will help you through this." I said, firmly.

"It seems that I can't persuade you then. Thank you then." He said.

"I do not deserve gratitude because I am truly very sorry. Edward has acted very immaturely which has caused everyone problems." I said, sadly.

"No one blames you for this. You must not be sorry. I must ask you a favor though."

"What favor do you ask, friend?"

"Please help Drake. I'll be driving them to the airport. I'll be back." He said and left.

The rest were now gone. Ashton was still in hysterics and he threatened to kill himself which no one liked. His family was still gathered around him and I was sure Jasper was trying to calm him down which failed miserably since Ashton did not want to be calmed down.

"Alice. Jasper. Rose. Emmett. Esme." I called and they were gathered around me. Their faces had mixed expressions and I knew that Jasper was having a hard time by now. "We need to help Drake." I ordered and we ran off to help Drake. When we got there, he was being punched by Victoria. Emmett and Jasper immediately took action and pulled her off him and restrained her. I reached out my hand and Drake took it and I helped him to stand up. I smiled at him, weakly.

"Drake, go and rescue Bella. We'll take care of Victoria." I said, firmly. He saw Victoria being held back by Jasper and Emmett. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were taking turns pummeling Victoria.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Calvin drove them to the airport. The rest of your family are comforting Ashton. Now, go Drake. You need to rescue Bella form Edward right now." I said and he nodded. He ran off. When I turned around, Victoria was dead and in pieces. Rose was now burning her. I made the sign of the cross and prayed for the souls that have perished. I know that this is all Edward's fault. My very first child was the cause of all this grief and anger. I've never felt this disappointed my whole life. Edward is a great son and brother, that I know but the fact that he has caused sadness and most importantly, the death of Katie and the risking of other people's lives neglects all the good deeds he has done but no matter what he will always be my son.

**A/N: Wow! I'm sorry if I've just updated now. Besides the fact that I experienced a severe case of writer's block, I also had a difficult time with some other stuff. I can't think of lyrics for a song I'm trying to write! I'm also working on another story right now. I tried to make a Bella/Rosalie with Alice/OC fanfict. I'm sorry if the chapter sucks or something like that. Remember, please press the little button there and tell me what you think. I also say thank you to those who have made this as one of their favorite stories. I'm truly flattered.**

**xoxoxoxo **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

I was curled up in a fetal position in one corner as Edward watched me. I was scared of him. He was now a monster in my eyes. I saw no trace of the old Edward, the _real_ Edward, in him. All I could see was that he was cold murderer and rapist. He suddenly growled and I looked at him intently due to shock.

"How can that be possible!" he shouted. "Remember, the lock is from outside and there is no way you can get out." He said and he left. I bit y lip. I need to get out. I want to get out. I saw the door knob turn and I expected Edward but when I saw the chocolate brown hair and the beautiful golden eyes, I knew who it was so I threw myself against him and he hugged me dearly.

"My beautiful, Bella." He murmured in my ear as he held me closer. And for the first time in these past few days, I felt I was safe. I knew that I could trust Drake with my life.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella curled up in one corner. I had my fun again as they would put it. Maybe by this time, Drake's dead. Bella is mine and no one is taking her away from me. Not even my family, not her family and especially not Drake. He is complete trash.

_Where the hell is Bella? , _I heard someone think. I growled. Victoria and Riley failed. They were so cocky and now they fail! Bella looked at me intently and I glared at her. "How can that be possible?!" I shouted. "Remember, the lock is from the outside and there is no way that you can get out." I warned and left the room. I couldn't smell Drake's scent. I checked the training room and he wasn't there. I went to the cooler and he wasn't there either but when I got there I inhaled the human blood we kept for the new borns. I grabbed a blood bag and drank from it. Mmmmmm…. Why did I follow Carlisle's foolish ideals? This is a million times better. When I finished, I drank another one and another one until I was full. I then heard Drake's voice. "My beautiful, Bella." He murmured and I snarled and ran back to Bella's prison and when I entered they were passionately kissing. I growled. They broke away and Drake growled back.

"Bella…… Stay in one corner….. I'll deal with him." Drake hissed and Bella immediately followed.

"It's nice seeing you again, Drake." I snarled and he growled.

"The pleasure is all mine especially after I kill you."

Drake's POV

We were circling each other and I glared at him. I brought out a lighter and manipulated it and started making beams of fire aiming at him which he all avoided.

"Are you having troubles, Drake? I also forgot to tell you that Bella has a wonderful body and it was fun to explore." Edward mocked and smirked and I turned to Bella. She was wearing nothing at all. She was bare and she was covering herself up. I didn't notice this before. I growled and turned to Edward. That asshole raped her. The red cloud covered my line of vision again and continued with the fire but it was more uncontrollable which he all easily dodged and at a point he got Bella. One arm was wrapped around her neck and the other was around her waist, restraining her in all ways.

"I'll kill her if you don't get rid of the lighter. I'll make sure she dies right in front of you." He warned and I hissed. "You wouldn't dare, Edward Cullen. You could never hurt her because we both know you love her!" I shouted and he scoffed.

"Love? Such a lousy word. I do not love that piece of crap! She is nothing but a fun toy to play with!" he laughed, maniacally. I growled.

"Take that back." I hissed.

"And why should I?" he asked.

"You will never ever say anything like that about my wife." I threw the lighter away. "Shut up and face me like a man you claim to be." I dared and he let go of Bella and threw her in one corner which infuriated me even more. Bella was not a thing you just threw away. How dare he even do that? I growled through clenched teeth.

"_I will kill you_!" I shouted and lunged at him which he avoided. He jumped at me and got was about to punch me when I kicked him in the stomach and he hit a wall and whimpered a bit. I did a flying axe kick but he caught my foot. I was about to make a reversal by kicking his face with my other foot but he also caught it and threw me across the room and I hit the metal wall which didn't dent at all and it hurt even for a vampire. I groaned a bit. He then landed a punch on my face and started to beat me up. I saw Bella crouching but I shook my head and she nodded. When Edward was about to punch my face, I caught his hand and punched him hard on the stomach and he howled due to the pain. I landed a punch on his face and I managed to knee his groin. I threw him to the floor and smirked and he growled and he crouched defensively and I did the same. We started circling each other again. Anger was guiding me right now. He sprung and jumped and I did the same and we hit each other and we landed on separate corners of the room sand we both hit the wall and it hurt a lot. We both whimpered but we recovered quickly but unfortunately, he recovered first and next thing I knew, I was in an arm bar and I shouted due to the pain. I managed to hit him by head butting hi and he broke free and I locked him in a headlock and he was struggling to break free. He rolled so he was on top and he elbowed my face and I broke free. He was on top of me and he punched my face, endlessly. I heard Bella dry sobbing. I was losing the power I had since he was beating the crap out of me and when I saw his eyes, they were a bright red. He's a monster. It reminded me of the people who helped me rescue Bella, of my family who have been supporting, of the Cullens who in despite that Edward was their family they helped us instead, of my son-like figure, Ashton who was in grief due to the loss of his wife, of Katie, my daughter, who died trying to rescue her mother, of all the people who died due to Edward and Victoria, of all the families broken, of all the blood that was shed, and lastly, of Bella who I promised to take care of and love. I couldn't disappoint them. I gathered all my strength and pushed Edward off me and he was taken aback. I quickly lunged at him and started to beat him up with all the strength in me. I felt power in me; it was something I've never felt before. It was like everyone was fighting with me this very moment. I saw my hand glowing and I saw that the four elements were within me. I have to thank Benjamin then. I focused it to the fire side and my hand was ablaze but I wasn't burning. I looked at Edward who seemed resigned to his fate. "You should have never forced yourself on her." I said and punched him on the stomach and he started to burn. I tore him apart so I knew there was no possibility that he could survive and grabbed the lighter and lit the flame except for his head. I had to return it to his family. I made the sign of the cross. I hurried and carried Bella using my other arm and walked towards the door and left the burning remains of Edward Cullen.

"I love you, Drake." Bella whispered and I nodded.

"I know, I love you too." I replied as the sun hit us and our family was there in front of us. I set Bella down and went to Carlisle who looked so sad. I knew he was since nothing will change the fact that Edward was his first son.

Carlisle's POV

I watched Drake as he set Bella down as he approached e. I saw that there was a head in his hands and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know whose head it was. He stopped in front of me and sighed and gave me Edward's head. I observed it and it was full of anger and the Edward I knew wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I truly am but I had to put an end to him." He said, sadly and I nodded. He soon reunited with his family as my family gathered around me and looked at Edward's head. Esme and Alice were dry sobbing since they were both the closest to Edward. Emmett and Jasper were very quiet and Rosalie was indifferent since I knew she didn't like Edward very much.

The pain of losing your first born creation was hard. I am sure of that. I could never blame Drake since this was generally Edward's fault. This was his mistake which caused him his life. I know that he'll be happy when he arrives in heaven. Edward had a soul, I knew it. He deserves to be with his real family there and I hope that when they meet, he'll be the real Edward that was kind, caring which we all loved.

Esme's POV

I cried as I saw the head of my dead son. Edward was a son any mother would want and I knew he was just blinded by his love. This was hardest for my dear husband since we knew that he was Carlisle's first son. He is a loss to all of us but I know that he's happy wherever he is.

Jasper's POV

I kept quiet due to the respect I had for Edward. Although I knew that he was blaming me a bit for us leaving, I knew he loved me. He was someone you would respect. It was very difficult to restrain yourself from drinking your singer yet he did it since his love for Bella blinded his blood lust which made him even more admirable. He will always be a part of my life and of our family.

Alice's POV

Edward's gone. I cried and hung on to Jasper. Me and Edward were always the closest. We were always there for each other. Even though he was a jerk these past few days, I still love him. He will always be my brother in all ways. He brought to me my best friend and sister in all ways, Bella. Sure, I was disgusted by the fact that he raped her and I am mad at him for that but I knew that he would always love Bella in all ways possible and wherever he may be, I hope he's the same Edward I knew back them since when I do pass away one day, I hope to see him the way we all loved him.

Emmett's POV

Oh man! I can't believe Edward's dead. Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted. We were your home. You father, mother, brothers and sisters. Now that you're gone, we would miss you for eternity. My wrestling partner and plat mate was now gone physically but he will forever be present in our hearts.

Rosalie's POV

I was pretty much indifferent about Edward being dead. He brought this upon himself so why should I be remorseful? We were never close to each other. I knew that we would get though this eventually but I have to thank him for bringing Bella in our lives since she was a sister I would truly love despite the differences we had before.

Bella's POV

When Drake set me down, I ran to Ashley who hugged me tightly. I couldn't even face the Cullens. I caused the death of their son. How could I ever face them again? I pulled away and hugged Joseph who hugged e eagerly. He handed me a trench coat which I quickly put on and thanked him. I hugged Calvin and Katrina and lastly, Ashton who was now dry sobbing. I hated seeing him like this. He was a son to me in all ways possible.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked soothingly but he held onto me tighter and kept on sobbing. I looked around for Katie who was not here. I looked at my family and their faces were down which showed their grief and I realized that she was dead. I started crying as well and Drake was now holding me and Ashton. I felt calming waves from Jasper.

"We'll get through this. As a family. With the Cullens." Drake said and I just nodded and hoped that everything would be alright.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BPOV

We drove the bus to the airport. The ride to the airport was spent in silence. Our family and the Cullens were both grieving. We were grieving over Katie. She was just like my daughter and she was a good wife to Ashton. Their personalities were opposites but complemented each other. They were a match made in heaven but Katie died because of rescuing me. Then there's Edward, he was always so kind to me. He was a perfect gentleman and he died because of his undying love for me. Both of them died because of me. I'm blaming it on myself. What face could I show to Ashton? To my family? To the Cullens? And most especially, to Drake? Drake risked his life just for me and that made me love him more but what happened if that fight turned out different? I would blame myself for the rest of eternity or just kill myself. I wish that I could have loved both Edward and Drake. If I did, we would be happy. No fighting would occur. THIS IS MY FAULT. Drake and Jasper sighed at the same time.

"Bella, please stop feeling guilty. None of this is your fault." Drake whispered. I frowned.

"Yes it is. Everything is my fault. If I could have just followed Edward" they winced at his name but I continued "None of this would have happened. He won't be dead and neither would Katie. You should just get rid of me. I don't deserve you guys." I said, sadly. Drake suddenly growled at me and I was truly taken aback. Sure, we had fights before but not like this. He has never growled at me before.

"I WILL REPEAT, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. I'LL PROVE IT. If you believe that this is Bella's fault, raise your hand." Drake said and no one did. "Those who believe that it isn't, raise your hand." Everyone did and I sighed. I still blame myself. I feel so horrible. In my entire existence, this is the first time I've actually felt that I am a monster. I could hear Ashton, Esme and Alice's crying and that made me feel even worse. I walked slowly to Ashton who was sitting at the back, isolating himself from everyone. I sat beside him and held out my hands and he scooted towards me and collapsed in my embrace.

"It would be alright." I whispered.

"Mom….. Katie…… Dead." He said, sounding primal.

"I know, dear. I know…. You have to get through this. Do you think that she would want to see you like this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Mom, promise me that you won't blame this on yourself and go to Italy and attempt to kill yourself. Losing her already take a toll on me. I don't think I can take another one." He told me and I had no choice but to promise due to his power.

"I promise." I replied and he nodded.

"Thank you. Go check on Esme and Alice first. I need some time alone." He told me and I nodded. I walked to Esme who was being comforted by a depressed-looking Carlisle. Edward- wince- was his first son and it must have hurt him bad. I gave them an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry." I said and the both of them turned their attention to me.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. It was _his_."Carlisle told me, reassuringly. I shook my head furiously.

"Please don't blame this on yourself. No one is blaming you." Esme said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I've caused you guys so much pain. Before and now. I have brought nothing but trouble to your family." I said, angrily at myself.

"That's not true, Bella." Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Alice. She looked terrible. Her clothes weren't crisp. It was also somewhat torn, maybe from the fighting. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to our family. This is not your fault, Bella. It's not, so stop blaming yourself. I hate it when you do that." She said firmly and all I could do was nod. "Oh Bella!" she cried and threw herself at me and I caught her then hugged her tightly. I didn't realize I was dry sobbing until Alice whispered soothing words in my ear in between her own sobs. We soon calmed down and we parted ways, I went to Drake and she to Jasper. The sun was now setting and darkness was about to strike. I loved the dark. No one could see us meaning no hiding. I hated hiding what we are. I wish vampires, humans and werewolves could just coexist without pretending. Pretending to me was saying that we were weak. That we were too weak to show humans what we truly are. We fear their judgment. Drake was still silent which meant he wasn't happy. I admit that normally, he is quiet but when he was quiet he always held my hand or held me but now he wasn't even noticing me. He was just looking through the window, eyes narrowed and his mouth in a tight line.

"I'm sorry." I finally told him and I saw his eyes flicker to me momentarily and he shook his head. I was hurt. Is he rejecting my apology?

"You shouldn't say sorry. This isn't your fault. Look what happened to you. He _raped_ you, Bella. How could I let that happen? I should have forced my feet to go faster and catch him but I gave up! He defiled your body and it's because I'm weak." He exclaimed. I scoffed.

"You are not weak. You are kind and caring and the most lovable person I have ever met. You shouldn't be blaming yourself. This isn't your fault." _It's mine._

"I love you, Bella." He told me and I smiled weakly.

"I know. I love you too."

"Promise me that once we get home. We will fly to Vegas and get married again." He told me and I had to laugh at him for even suggesting Vegas.

"NO!" I heard Alice and Ashley shout at the same time.

"Wait for a month and we'll have the wedding ready again. You just have to change some _things _in the entourage." Ashley said and I nodded.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

I have to stop blaming myself. All of them don't deserve my self-loathing. How could they truly be happy if I wasn't happy? I had to get pass myself to move on. I have a wonderful family and husband. And I am sure that they would always be there for me in my best and worst.

**A/N: The next chapter would be the wedding. I have a surprise coming… Please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading…….**

**xoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Drake's POV

Three months later......

It has been three months since the incident. Everything was getting better although Ashton was still grieving. Katie's death still took its toll on him but he's gradually getting better. Today is finally my second wedding day. I had to choose another best man so I chose Joseph. I was fidgeting. I was still nervous. We chose Eleazar to be the pastor. Emmett seriously wanted to be the pastor but everyone told him no before I could have a say. Felix put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving around.

"Dude, seriously. Easy. It'll be better, I promise and you can smash my gaming consoles if something bad happens." He told me and I had to laugh at him.

"I'll hold on to that." I told him.

"You are so pessimistic. Wait. The song's starting. Now, shut up." He told me and I chuckled. The song really did start playing and I sighed. I waited for Bella. The entourage started the procession and unfortunately Emmett _forced_ us to make him a flower boy. He threatened everyone to prank all of us for a year so we gave in. People laughed when they saw Emmett wearing a kiddie sized suit while throwing flowers and _skipping_ down the aisle. Finally, Ashley and Alice passed gracefully and I could feel lust from both Jasper and Joseph. Gross. Finally, there was my Bella with Carlisle and Esme giving her away. She was so beautiful and all I could see was her. The three of them were very graceful and finally Bella was in front of me. She smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. I shook Carlisle's hand and I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. Bella linked her arm with mine and we walked closer to the altar and Eleazar started.

*******

"Let's start with the renewal of vows. Bella please go first." Eleazar said and Bella nodded. We faced each other and her eyes bore into mine and mine to hers.

"Drake, you are everything to me. You brought life to me in my times of darkness. You make me happy when I'm feeling sad. Life would basically be dull without you. You never gave up on me even when I was so low. You even bought me a dog." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, I don't even know how I would manage without you. You complete me and I will be with you on the end of forever and beyond. Now, with this ring, I devote to you my love and soul, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, until the end of forever." She told me as she slid the ring onto my finger and I smiled. It was now my turn.

"Isabella Marie Higgins, we never got along before. I was cruel and basically a jerk but I know that I loved you the moment I first saw you. That scared me. I never thought I would be capable of loving someone more than myself but I came into terms with that. I will never love someone or something more than I love you. You accepted me as a person, as your friend and as your husband. You never stopped caring and I promise you I will never stop caring as well. I don't know what I would do without you. Well, actually, I do. My life would be dull and boring but since you came into my life, there was hope and colour. You are my own personal sun, star, moon or any other celestial being in the sky. I almost thought I lost you six months ago and that was a dark time for me. I will always take care of you even if that meant risking my own life. So, with this ring, I devote to you my eternal love, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, until the end of my forever." I said and she smiled and tears fell down her face. They were tears of happiness. I slid the ring onto her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eleazar said and I cupped Bella's face with my hands and kissed her full on the lips. It was short and sweet. We pulled away and they cheered and applauded.

The reception was held at our place. It was very casual. We had blood served. Both human and animal blood so that everyone could drink. It was very fun. Finally, the guests were gone. Only my family and the Cullens were at our place. The place was already clean, thankfully and we were getting ready for our honeymoon. I took of my coat and tie while Alice and Ashley were making Bella wear her going-away gown. Then, we all heard an ear piercing scream.

Bella's POV

The ceremony today was fun and that was the same for the reception. Ashley and Alice were helping me get dressed for the honeymoon. They brought out a plain blue cocktail dress. It was simple but the cut and colour were beautiful. They both squealed and helped me get out of my after-wedding gown. Then, they helped me get in the new gown but it wouldn't close in the tummy area. How can that be possible? Just three months ago, it fit perfectly. Besides, vampires can't gain weight. I was about to ask something when Alice screamed and I had to cover my ears. She finally stopped and she was freaking hyperventilating.

"Alice, breathe in and out." Ashley told her. Jasper rushed into the room with a worried face.

"What happened?" he asked, frantically.

"Bella's dress won't fit." Alice replied and Jasper arched a questioning eyebrow.

"It fit perfectly three months ago. I'll call Carlisle and the others."

After thirty seconds, they were all inside the room with worried faces. Calvin and Carlisle were examining me. Calvin was thinking to himself. I could bet the thing on his mind was 'how can a vampire gain weight?' Suddenly, Carlisle's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh. My. God." He mumbled and all eyes turned to him. "Do you hear that? Listen. No one must make noise." He said strictly. We all followed and I started to listen for an unusual sound and then I heard it. There was a heartbeat. It was very faint but it was still a heartbeat and the weird thing was that it was coming from my womb. How can that be possible?

"She's pregnant?!" Drake exclaimed. My mouth was agape. Is that even possible?

"That's technically impossible." Ashley said.

"Maybe it was because Bella had human characteristics." Jasper suggested.

"Then, why didn't she get pregnant before?" Drake asked.

"This baby bump must be at least three months. That was when......." Carlisle started to trail off.

"Edward raped me." I mumbled and Drake's expression was of fury.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEN, WHY DIDN'T _**I**_ GET HER PREGNANT?" Drake asked.

"Maybe you were sterile when you were human and Edward wasn't." Calvin said and that somewhat made sense. I still can't see how I can even bear a child. Everyone was shouting and I was getting more stressed.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted, angrily and they did stop to look at me. "If I'm freaking pregnant, then, everyone must stay calm. NOW!" I said and they followed my order. I was getting nauseous. Maybe that was the reason why I drank more blood than usual. "Now, Carlisle, what will my child be?"

" I guess three fourths vampire and one fourth human."

"Good. If anyone, fights again........" I trailed off and they all gulped. I'm glad that they caught my message then.

"All we have to do is get a name."

**A/N: Yeah. She's pregnant. I have no idea what to name the child. Do you guys have any suggestions? Tell me about it.**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Drake's POV

It has been six months since we found out that Bella was pregnant. I don' if she gave birth yet but I'm about to find out. I've been gone for five months now. Bella was mad at me. I can't blame her for that. I threatened her child's life. The problem is that I couldn't bring myself to love that child. It wasn't mine. It was _Edward's_. I have no idea how I could ever love a child that wasn't mine. It was an accident. She was raped and now she's pregnant with that _monster_'s spawn. I knew I did something wrong to everyone but I don't know how I could accept the child. I love Bella with all my heart and soul but the kid was another topic. I remember that very day when I betrayed Bella's trust……..

_Flashback_

_A month after I found out that Bella was pregnant; I realized how much I hated the child in her womb. It wasn't my child to begin with. It was brought by a monster who raped my Bella. I wanted to revive Edward and kill him again. It's like he went back from the dead if you think about it. There would always be a spawn of him existing! I can't believe it. How can I even get that out of her when she wants it so much? Maybe the Volturi can help. I blocked my mind so that Alice couldn't see my future. I ran to the deep end of the forest. I brought out my phone and dialed Felix's number. He picked up after two rings. I heard a giggle from the background. He must have been busy._

"_Yo! Felix here. Whatcha want, Drake?" he said, casually._

"_Dude, I need to talk to Aro." I replied._

"_I'm not really capable of doing that right now. I'll send you his number instead."_

"_Sure. Thanks, dude. Bye." I said and I hung up. Thirty seconds later, I had Aro's number so I immediately called him._

"_This is Aro speaking. May I please know who this is?" he said formally._

"_Aro, this is Drake. I need your help." I replied._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_There's a vampire baby here."_

"_What?! Who created this child?"_

"_Edward."_

"_Thank god that he's dead but I have to see that child and put an end to his life. We'll be there in four days."_

"_Thank you, Aro."_

"_Of course, Drake. I'll see you in four days."_

_He hung up and I ran back home. They were all talking and Bella seemed panicked. I quickly ran to her side and she hugged me tightly._

"_Drake, Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming to get rid of the baby." She said, frantically. I couldn't help but feel guilty but I had to mask that emotion immediately before Jasper can feel it._

"_It won't be that bad." I reassured her but she shook her head._

"_I don't want this baby gone. I __**want**__ it." I sighed as she said that._

"_When will they be here?" I asked as if I never knew._

"_In four days, Alice thinks. We have to run. I can mask our minds so Demetri can't track us." She said and I shook my head this time._

"_They can easily split up, Bella. We can just wait for them to arrive and explain to them if we can." I said which caused her to cry_

_For four days, all she did was cry. Everyone was worried of her and the baby. I was worried of only Bella. I could care less about that spawn of Edward. Just as promised, the Volturi arrived. All of them did. We were at a clearing._

"_Travis, where is the immortal child you speak of?" Aro asked me and everyone looked at me. Bella had a look of pure betrayal on her face. All of my family and the Cullens hissed at me. I gulped._

"_It's in Bella's womb, Aro." I said and he had a look of shock. He stared at Bella's stomach and everyone was silenced._

"_Impossible. I do not know if the child in her womb can be trusted so I believe that we must take action regarding this issue." Aro said as Bella growled at him._

"_No. If you dare touch my child, I will kill you." Bella threatened which caused Caius to laugh._

"_Bella, we both know that's impossible even with your talent to shield your minds." Caius said. Bella growled again and glared at me._

"_How __**could**__ you do this to me?!" Bella shouted at me with so much venom and I flinched._

"_I can't love that child, Bella. It's not mine. It's __**his**__. I'm sorry." I told her and suddenly, my shoes became very interesting._

"_Travis did the correct thing, Bella. We do not know the threat the child could impose. It could reveal our secret. I very much love your family and the Cullens as well but I really think that child should not be allowed to live." Aro said, sincerely. _

"_Please, Aro." Bella pleaded which made me feel guiltier. I hated seeing her like this and the fact I brought this upon her made me feel sick of myself. I was a monster._

"_I'm sorry, Bella." He said as he slowly approached Bella, whom I was standing in front of._

"_Aro, stop." Marcus ordered and Aro turned around to look at him._

"_Yes, brother?" he asked, curiously._

"_How about that we come back after the child is born? If the child is a threat, we can simply come back to destroy it." Marcus reasoned. Aro turned around to face us again and he cupped his chin and broke into a smile._

"_That can be arranged. Sure, that would do." Aro told us and I could hear squeals. "I'm sorry, my dear friends for the inconvenience. We'll be leaving you be." _

"_Okay. Until the next time." Calvin said and the Volturi was gone. I turned around to be met by glares._

"_Why would you do that?!" Bella shouted at me._

"_Have you lost your mind?!" Ashley added and I sighed._

"_I told you already. I can't be a father to a child I could never love." I replied and Bella glared at me more._

"_**Why**__ can't you love that child?" she asked me._

"_It's not mine, for Pete's sake! I could never love that child. __**Never**__." I told them. They all growled._

"_Son, this is really immature. You put all of us in danger. What do you have to say for yourself?" Calvin asked and I sighed angrily. Can they not see my point? It's either me or the kid. I'm guessing that they're choosing the child._

"_I'm leaving." I replied and the glares were wiped off and looks of concern and sadness were on their faces. I have to admit that made me feel warm deep inside since that showed that they cared for me but I can't stay._

"_What?" Bella muttered._

"_I'm leaving." I repeated. "I have to get used to the fact that you have a child. I'll be back when I'm ready." I told her and I was running. I didn't care about their answers. I just ran. I blocked my mind so that they won't find out where I'm going. I did them wrong. I can't show my face to them._

_I just wandered around the world. I thankfully had my wallet with me at that time so I had no troubles with the expenses. Some nomads took interest in me but I declined since I had my Bella waiting for me that is if she would forgive me. After five months of traveling, I longed for Bella, my family and the Cullens._

_End of Flashback_

So, here I am, in front of the front door to the main house. Alice won't see me coming since I had the shield on me and I got a new power that could mask scents. I grabbed the knob, turned it and entered the room. No one was down here. I sniffed for their scent and I quickly found where they were. They were in Calvin's makeshift hospital. I ran to the hospital upstairs and they were all shocked to see me. They were all blocking the bed and their mouths were agape.

"Drake." Joseph finally said and I smiled at them. They all moved away from the bed. Bella was sleeping with a little child wrapped in a blanket in her arms. The child was beautiful. He/ She already had hair. The baby had Edward's bronze hair and the pale skin of a vampire. The kid was very angelic.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Boy." Someone answered. I was too distracted to recognize the voice. All I could see was the child in front of me. He was irresistible. I suddenly felt guilty for hating this child. He suddenly cried which woke up Bella. She comforted the kid and the boy was asleep again and then she saw me and she cried. I was now beside her, as I held her. She sobbed quietly onto my chest. I didn't care if she got my shirt wet. It was worth it. I missed my Bella.

"You're finally home." She said when she calmed down.

"Yes, I am." I agreed.

"I missed you so much." She told me.

"The feeling is mutual. You have no idea how sad and lonely I felt without you."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I had to get in terms with myself which I finally have. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you still hate him?" she asked, shyly. I thought about it then answered her.

"No. I see no reason to hate him." I replied.

"Thank you."

"What's his name?"

"Viance Anthony Higgins-Masen." She told me and I smiled. "Do you have any problems with the fact he has Edward's last name?"

"I have no problem with that." I said sincerely. She smiled and gave me a mind blowing kiss on the lips. We were always meant to be forever. Me, her, Viance, the family and the Cullens. I knew that we had a big future ahead of us. Our forever would always be meaningful and full of love.

**A/N: The story is almost coming to an end. Next chapter is the epilogue. After that, I wanted to make an alternative scene where Bella chooses Edward. Tell me what you think. Please review.**

**xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

BPOV

It has been three years since Viance was borne. Everyone loved him. Our family and the Cullens joined together. We travelled together. Viance was just like a little Edward. He had the same bronze hair and perfect face. He had my eyes. It was a beautiful chocolate brown. Drake on the other hand was perfect. We sorted out through the misunderstanding about him leaving. I quickly forgave him of course. He promised to love the kid which he surely does. He takes care of Viance like he was his own kid.

Viance grew a little bit faster than some kids. As a three year old, he had the brain of an eight year old and the size of an ordinary four year old. He was special, alright. We couldn't send him to pre-school since his diet was composed of blood. He could eat human food but he didn't like it. I ate with him sometimes so that he could see that it wouldn't hurt to eat pizza or something like that. He could sleep too and cry. He is what they called a vampire hybrid.

"What are you thinking about?" Drake asked which brought me out of my train of thoughts. I cuddled closer and smiled. I breathed in his scent first.

"I was thinking how perfect life is right now." I replied.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really." I replied and he laughed. "Anyway, where is the little tyke?"

"Right now, he's asleep in Rosalie's arms." He replied.

"That's nice." I murmured.

"Little V got me worried in the mall this afternoon, you know?" he started to say, casually. I giggled. "Why is that?" I asked.

"He wanted to bite Alice's and Ashley's head off. He told me that he never wanted to go shopping with Auntie Alice and Ashley ever again." He replied. I smiled. He was so much like me. He's also a bit clumsy.

"And why would that worry you?" I asked.

"Let's say when the two were forcing him to wear another outfit that he got really fed up and he did try to snap at the both of them in the dressing room. It was pretty funny to see actually. Alice was like pinching his cheek then he got mad and tried to bite Alice but she evaded just in time but bumped Ashley who was holding a pile of clothes. Ashley fell and bumped and old lady who wanted to get Ashley arrested since Ashley landed on the older lady and her hand were on the lady's chest. Playful fondling. Next time, you come shopping with them. You can control them. Anyway, how was your hunt with Ashton today?" I laughed a bit first then smiled weakly.

"It was alright. I'm properly fed now. Ashton is better. He's getting over Katie's death slowly. He laughed, you know? And smiled genuinely. I'm proud of him for not wanting to kill himself."

"She made him promise." He told me and I nodded.

"I know but he could have disobeyed. I would disobey if that were to happen to you." His grip on me tightened and I felt safe and loved once more.

"Never think of that, okay?"

"Of course. I love you, you know?"

"I know. I love you too."

"Forever." We said at the same time and kissed.

Life would be alright now. No vampires would dare hurt me or my child and we would all live happily. It would be like this forever. Our coven and the Cullens would be happy. Everything that happened before was a blur. We all would never forget Katie. I, of course, will never forget Edward. He was my first love and he was once upon a time, my life. Thing change as people change. Only change is the constant in this world. It was inevitable. Maybe, it was meant to be that the Cullens would leave me that I would get in an accident and be saved by Calvin and meet Drake. It was meant to be that I'd see the Cullens again, be kidnapped by Edward, be raped and give birth to Viance. No one knows what could happen next. You can never be too sure but there are things that I am sure of. I love the Cullens- Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice- I love my family- Calvin, Katrina, Joseph, Ashley and Ashton- I love Viance and I most especially do love Drake and right no all that matters to me is the love I hold because nothing can take away that feeling in my heart. No matter what, despite the change that could happen, I will always love.

**---------------------------------------------------- THE END -------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: **

**The story is finally over! I'm finally done with my first story.**

**First, I want to thank everyone who has supported me all throughout the story. Thank you for reviewing, adding the story to alerts, favs and the likes.**

**Second, I want to tell you that I will not place this as 'complete' yet since I will write an alternative 'road' where Bella chooses Edward.**

**Third, some people told me that I should write a sequel. Should I? I want to make a story of Viance's teenage life.**

**That's about it. Once again, thank you!**

**xoxoxo**

**Belwight **


End file.
